I Belong To You
by SinNas
Summary: Not good at summaries : AU. Lois moves to Smallville for her Senior year in High School.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the thoughts rolling around in my head.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My second Clois story! Woot! I didn't think I would be writing any more stories for a while but again my crazy ideas ran away with me. I had a clear picture of how I wanted this story to go and had typed out about 5 chapters when I found I didn't like where the story was going so I deleted what I had previously written and started a whole new story...LOL!  
**

**This story is AU set in season 4. I made everyone the same age and same grade in school. This is still a work in progress so I won't be posting all the chapters at once like I did my first story but I have pretty much all of it done. I'm still working out the last few chapters in my head. I've reread the last chapter completed a few times but have yet to decide where I want to take the story from there so I will continue to work on that and post the remaining chapters as I finish them.  
**

**Review if you'd like and I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

••••

**Chapter One**

**----------------**

**I'm Moving Where****!  
**

••••

Lois couldn't believe that her dad was making her move again. She looked around her bedroom and saw it was starting to look bare as she packed her things. When her mother had died Lois had to grow up fast because she had to be the one to take care of her little sister Lucy. The General had no clue what do with them and when Lucy was old enough he sent her away and now he was sending Lois away. He still hadn't told her exactly where she was going. The only thing she knew is that he wasn't going with her because he was being sent overseas and had decided that moving again wasn't good for her, that she needed stability hence the reason for her not accompanying him.

"Lo, come down here please!" she heard her father shouting downstairs.

Sighing she stopped packing and went out her bedroom door. She stomped down the stairs loudly making sure he heard how unhappy she was. Reaching the bottom stairs she saw her father standing next to the fireplace and walked over and sat on the couch in front of him. He stood as straight as a pole and watched her through narrowed eyes.

"I think you can drop the attitude." he told her. "There was no need for all the stomping around. I know you aren't happy with the decision I've made but you will obey me."

"Whatever." Lois said shrugging her shoulders leaning back and placing her feet on the small table in front of her.

She didn't see her father a lot and when he was home it seemed his favorite thing to do was bark orders at her. As much as she missed her sister Lucy she was glad that she was able to get out. She had also been a little envious that she didn't have to put up with their father but now it seemed like she wouldn't have to either. A part of her was happy not to be going with the General but he was her father and she wanted to stay with him to make sure he was taken care of.

"Lo," he started as he relaxed his stance a little. "It's better this way. I've been dragging you around with me for years. Where I'm sending you you will be happy and your life will be easier I promise you that ."

Lois rolled her eyes at that. You mean your life would be easier for you without me she thought.

"So do I get to at least know where I'm going before I actually get there." Lois asked studying her fingernails to keep from looking at him.

"Before I tell you anything I want you to hear what I expect from you while you are there." her father said.

"What like 'General Sam Lane's Rules for Good Behavior'." Lois scoffed. "I already know all your rules dad."

"Watch your tone!" He said and she could tell that he was getting angry. "You will listen to what I have to say then I will give you all the information you need to know about where you are going."

"Fine." Lois said and put her hands down into her lap. "Let me hear it."

"While you are there you are to be on your best behavior. You will do whatever it is you are told without argument." the General said but he wasn't finished. "I will be calling you every Saturday for a report and you will not miss one of those calls. You are to attend school everyday without fail and I will be calling your school to check in on you so I will know if you are not."

Lois couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't going to be with him but he sure as heck wasn't going to loosen his iron grip on her. Inside she was fuming. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest and glared up at her father. He ignored her and continued on.

"You will do everything I've just said because if you don't I will retrieve you from your location and you will not be allowed to go back." He finished and then turned to look at her.

"What about breathing and eating? Do I have to call you and make sure it's okay with you first?" Lois said angrily.

"Don't be a smart mouth Lo." her father said. "I know you think my rules are excessive but you will follow them as I've already told you the consequences if you don't. Be glad that I'm giving you this chance."

"I can't believe this." Lois shouted and threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm a Senior in high school and you are still treating me like a little kid."

"That will be enough of the shouting." The General stated. "Now as to where you are going."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Lois huffed.

"You will be going to stay with your Uncle Gabe and cousin Chloe." He said. "Your uncle has agreed to take you in and Chloe is excited to see you again."

"I'm moving where?!" Lois said stunned. This she wasn't expecting.

"It's a small farming town in Kansas called Smallville." The General said. "I know you are used to big cities but I'm sure you will get used to it."

She was going to be living with Chloe! Lois couldn't be more happy at that bit of news. She adored her cousin and they hadn't seen each other in years. She couldn't wait to see her again. The only thing Lois didn't like was the fact that she would have to move to a small town. Her dad was right, she loved big cities and knew it was going to be an adjustment for her.

She looked at her father and saw him getting papers out of his briefcase.

"Here is your plane ticket," He said handing her the papers. "And here is all the information you need to enroll in your new school."

All Lois could do was smile as she stared down at her plane ticket. Now that she knew where she was going things didn't seem that bad anymore!

••••


	2. Chapter 2

**••••**

**Chapter Two**

**----------------**

**Starting Over**

**••••**

"I still can't believe you are here." Chloe said for what had to be the hundredth time as she hugged Lois.

They were in the room that Lois would be occupying unpacking her things. Lois smiled at her cousin and laughed. Chloe was still the same chipper person she had always been. She had been talking non-stop since Lois got there.

"You are going to love it here." Chloe told her. "I know it doesn't look like much but it has its charm."

"I'm sure it does." Lois said putting her clothes in the dresser.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends later." Chloe said. "Not that I have a lot. There is just Clark and Lana now since Pete moved away."

Lois just smiled at her cousin. She wasn't in the mood to meet anyone just now. She wanted to hang out with Chloe by herself before she was thrust into Smallville's social scene, if you could call it that.

"Please tell me there is a decent coffee place here." Lois said.

"Oh, The Talon!" Chloe said excitedly. "That is where everyone hangs out after school."

"Is it like Starbucks?" Lois asked the excited Chloe.

"I guess you could say that. The Talon has more of a homey feel to it though and that's all thanks to Mrs. Kent. She is just so great." Chloe said.

"Can't wait to see it." Lois said hanging some of her clothes in the closet.

"Let's go now." Chloe told her pulling her things out of her hand, throwing them on the bed, and pulling Lois toward the door. "That way you could meet everyone at the same time."

"Slow down Chloe." Lois said laughing as Chloe dragged her along. "I don't want to go anywhere right now. I just want to hang out and rest for awhile."

Chloe ignored her pleas and dragged her outside and then stopped in front of her car.

"Get in." Chloe told her and climbed in.

Lois just shook her head. She didn't feel like going anywhere or meeting anyone right now but she couldn't disappoint her cousin. Taking a deep breath she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Okay," Lois said. "Let's go meet your friends but we are not staying long. I'm tired and I want to rest."

Chloe nodded her head and drove off. Lois looked over at Chloe and smiled. She was bouncing along to the music in her seat. It didn't take them long to reach the town and Lois observed everything as they passed by in the car. It really was a small town she thought. Chloe stopped in front of a building and told her they were there.

"This is it." Chloe said pointing as they exited the car. "The Talon."

Walking into the Talon Lois was surprised by how busy it was. It did have that home feeling to it that Chloe had spoke of. Lois looked around taking in everything about the place. She saw Chloe walk off in the direction of the counter and followed slowly behind. There was an older woman working the cash register. Chloe stopped and gestured for Lois to come stand by her.

"Hey Mrs. Kent." Chloe said to the older woman. "I brought my cousin Lois by to meet you and show her that we do indeed have decent coffee here."

"Hi Lois." Mrs. Kent said extending her arm. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Lois said as she shook her hand.

Lois went back to observing her surroundings. There were small tables and booths everywhere and even some sofas placed in different areas that larger groups were relaxing and conversing on. She saw some stairs off to the side and wondered what was up there. As she strained her neck to see up the stairs a door at the top opened and a man walked out. He carried himself with confidence and Lois could see that he was dressed in a business suit. Lois also noticed that his head was completely bald. The expression on his face caught Lois's attention and she took a instantaneous dislike to the man.

He caught Lois staring at him and a grin spread out over his face. He raised one of his eyebrows at her and tilted his head to the side questioningly. Lois looked away startled and turned back to hear Chloe asking Mrs. Kent where he son was. The man strode over to them and Lois saw as Mrs. Kent's brows dipped and a small frown appeared on her face. Chloe turned around and at the sight of the man she also had a look of disapproval but she also looked a little scared.

"Little Chloe Sullivan." He drawled out mockingly. "What brings you by the Talon today?"

Lois didn't like the superior tone he used or the haughty look he shot Chloe. Before Chloe could answer him Lois did it for her.

"Who are you and why is that any of your business?" Lois asked him and crossed her arms over her chest.

She saw as his eyes followed her arms movements and could feel him staring at her chest. She cleared her throat loudly and waited as he looked at her and answered.

"My name is Lex Luthor. I own the Talon so I have the right to ask whatever questions I want." He told her shooting her a challenging look.

Lois could only raise her eyebrows at that and rolled her eyes.

"You may own this place but you sure as hell don't own my cousin and what she does is none of your business." Lois told him hotly.

She walked and stood in front of Chloe hiding her from his angry gaze.

"Who are you?" Lex asked Lois while glaring at her.

"Name's Lois, Lois Lane." She said sweetly and smiled.

"Are you always this rude to people you are just meeting?" Lex asked with a smirk

"I'm not rude," Lois said. "I was just merely letting you know that it's none of your business what my cousin does with her time."

"Be that as it may," Lex said. "You need lessons on how to interact with people because you my dear obviously lack that skill."

My dear? Lois glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Was there something you needed Lex?" Mrs. Kent asked him when she saw Lois's hand clench into a fist. "Or did you just come here to chat."

Lois smiled as Lex frowned and then stomped off to exit the Talon. She looked at Mrs. Kent and smiled. Lois liked her.

••••


	3. Chapter 3

**••••**

**Chapter Three**

**----------------**

**Watch Where You're Going!**

**••••**

Lois and Chloe hung out a little while longer at the Talon. Chloe wanted to wait to see if any of her friends showed up. She had explained to Lois that Lex didn't like her because of her friendship with Clark. Apparently Lex and Clark had been good friends and had a falling out. Chloe talked nonstop about Clark and Lois had a feeling that Chloe cared about him as more than just a friend so she asked her.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter." Chloe shrugged. "He only has eyes for Lana. He's been in love with her his whole life. Besides the crush I had on him has come and gone. I was never going to have a chance with him and it hurt too much to even try. No one can compete with Lana."

"So who do you like?" Lois asked her as she sipped her soda.

Chloe blushed and looked down at her hands.

"His name is Jimmy Olsen. I met him over the summer. We keep in touch through email." Chloe told her.

"That's great." Lois said. "As long as you are happy little cuz."

"I am." Chloe said sipping her coffee. "He is going to be going to Met U too!"

Lois heard her stomach growl and decided that she wanted to get a muffin. She stood up to go buy one but didn't see the couple that came through the door and crashed right into them sending the girl to the floor. Lois had also lost her balance and was about to fall backward into the table when a pair of hands reached out to grab her arms and steady her. She looked over to Chloe and saw that she had jumped from her chair and ran over to the girl on the floor. Lois looked at the girl glaring at her as Chloe helped her up.

"Thanks." Lois told the guy and smoothed her clothes with her hands.

The girl stalked over to her and stood beside the guy. She wrapped one arm around his waist and turned to Lois.

"Watch where you are going next time." she said angrily.

Lois stared back at the girl and then finally turned and got a good look at the guy at her side. Lois's breath caught in her throat as she stared at who had to be the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life. His dark hair was combed back and he stared at her with intense blue/green eyes. She let her gaze trail down and could see that he was huge. He had muscles and height that made him tower over even Lois and she was tall. He looked back at her and frowned.

"Hello, can't you even say you're sorry." the girl at his side bit out. "You'd think that's the least you can do for knocking me down."

Lois's attention was snapped from the guy as she turned to the girl standing with him. Her tone was one of someone who was used to getting their way. Lois's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared in anger. She straightened herself to full height and glared at the girl. The girl's eyes widened and she stepped back and behind the guy a little.

"Excuse me," Lois told her through clenched teeth. "I would apologize if it was entirely my fault but it wasn't so I suggest you drop the attitude or I can always drop it for you."

The guy shifted and with his arm pushed the girl behind him more to protect her. Lois looked up at him and smirked.

"You don't scare me either." Lois said laughing and putting her hands on her hips. She saw that she had surprised him when he blinked and raised his eyebrows. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay cool it." Chloe said as she came up to them. "Clark and Lana I'd like you to meet my cousin Lois Lane."

Lois looked at the guy again. So this was Clark. She could see why Chloe had had a crush on him. She watched as Lana came out from behind him with a smile on her face. She still had a hint of anger in her eyes but did her best not to show it.

"Nice to meet you Lois." She said and stuck her hand out. "Sorry about that it's just you kind of took us by surprise when you ran into us."

"That's cool." Lois said shaking her hand. "But you ran into me not the other way around."

"It doesn't matter now." Clark said as he shook Lois's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you two as well. Chloe was just telling me about her friends before you showed up." Lois said as she smiled at her cousin.

"Let's all sit down." Chloe told them and they turned to sit back down.

"I'm still hungry." Lois said. "I'm going to go get a muffin, be right back."

"I'm going to go say hello to my mom." Clark said as he stood up and fell into step alongside Lois.

"I am sorry about bumping into you." Lois said as they walked to the counter. "If your girlfriend had any manners and not been so rude I would have gladly apologized."

Clark just smiled sheepishly at her. "Lana tends to be a little over dramatic sometimes. Besides she wasn't the only one that was rude."

"Yeah, I can see that about her." Lois said laughing and then realized what he had said. "Oh, so you think I was rude do you?"

"You don't?" Clark asked her with a smile.

"I'm not one to mince words and will tell it like it is so if I come across as rude there's nothing I can do about that." Lois said with a grin. "I already had one heated conversation today because of it. You're mom helped me out though, she is pretty cool."

"What happened?" Clark asked interestedly.

"Some guy named Lex was getting uppity with Chloe. I wasn't going to allow it so I put him in his place. He didn't like it and tried to put me in my place and your mom stepped in before I had to punch him." Lois said laughing.

"Sounds like mom." Clark said with a smile. "Don't pay attention to Lex. He thinks because he has money he can do whatever he wants."

Lois just shrugged her shoulders. "He can have all the money in the world but he better watch himself around my cousin because I won't let anyone hurt her."

Clark stopped and looked at her as she stopped at the counter. He was intrigued by her. She had stood up to Lex and that was admirable. Most people shirked away from confrontation with Lex out of fear. Clark knew it was going to be interesting around now that she had come.

••••


	4. Chapter 4

**••••**

**Chapter Four**

**----------------**

**You the New Girl?  
**

**••••**

Lois and Chloe had gotten home just before dinnertime. Lois was beat and wanted to go straight to bed but Chloe wouldn't let her. She talked on and on about what school was going to be like and tried to break down the groups at school for Lois. Lois didn't really care. She just wanted to go to school for the day and then would bolt as soon as it let out. It's not that Lois didn't like school it was just all the falseness of the people that got on her nerves. No one was ever just their true selves.

The next morning Lois woke up as Chloe came barging into her room.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Chloe told her as she bounced on her bed. "You need to get ready because I want to get to school early to do some work on the Torch."

"You have a torch at school?" Lois asked sleepily.

"Not an actual Torch." Chloe laughed. "That is what the school newspaper is called. I'm the editor and Clark is one of my reporters. You know you should join us it's really fun."

Lois said as she sat up and yawned and eyed her cousin.

"Think about it." Chloe said as she stood up and walked to the door.

Standing up Lois got her clothes and headed for the shower. She didn't know how long she had been in there but she figured it had been awhile when Chloe knocked on the door and yelled to her.

"Lois!" she shouted through the door. "Hurry it up!"

Lois turned and stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank top. Back in her room she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. It didn't take long for her to get dressed it was the showers that always took long. Grabbing her bag she raced down the stairs to find Chloe waiting outside.

"Took you long enough." Chloe said as she got into her car.

"Sorry." Lois said and got in after her. "I'm so not looking forward to another school."

"Smallville High is pretty well small." Chloe said laughing. "Not a lot of students so it won't be so bad. Besides you can hang out with me, Clark, and Lana."

Lois gave a small smile. "Well, at least I will know people at this school so it shouldn't be too bad, I hope."

"That's why I'm telling you you should join the Torch. We could hang out all the time." Chloe said with a smile.

They reached the school and Chloe pulled into a parking spot. Lois took a deep breath and got out of the car. Here we go she thought and walked toward the school with Chloe. She had to go to the administration office first so they could make copies off her transcripts and other papers. Chloe walked with her and left her at the door and told her she would be at the Torch and she would catch her later. Sighing Lois walked into the office.

Her first day of school, only hours in and Lois already wanted to leave. She was being constantly bombarded by awful pickup lines from almost every guy she saw. She had tried to be nice but they were getting on her last nerve. Sitting in her English class waiting for class to start Lois noticed that Clark was in the class as well.

He saw her and waved and then sat down in the desk right behind her. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"So how is your first day going?" Clark asked her.

"Great." Lois said sarcastically. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Clark said.

"Are all the guys in this school so forward?" She asked him and let out a puff of air.

Clark laughed but before he could answer another guy sat down in the chair next to Lois.

"Hey there gorgeous." he said with a wink. "You the new girl?"

Lois looked back at Clark and rolled her eyes and whispered, "See what I mean."

"Uh yes," Lois said not bothering to even look his way. "and my name isn't gorgeous it's Lois."

"Not from where I'm sitting." the guy leaned in and whispered to Lois. "My name's Eric."

Lois pulled her head back as his head got closer. She turned in her seat hoping he got the hint. He obviously didn't like being ignored.

"I got a joke for you gorgeous." he said to Lois trying to get her attention. "Want to hear it?"

Lois closed her eyes and willed herself to stay calm. She had been getting this crap all morning and she didn't want to put up with it anymore.

"No." Lois turned to him and smirked at him. "You probably can't even spell the word joke."

Eric narrowed his eyes in anger.

Lois reached out and patted his hand like one would a little kid. "Why don't you just run off and leave me alone."

Eric was angry and his face turned red as he heard Clark behind them laughing. He grabbed Lois by the wrist and pulled her up to stand. Lois wasn't expecting that and let out a little yelp of surprise. He pulled her toward him and hissed, "You don't get to talk to me that way you stupid bitch."

Silence fell in the room as the other students noticed what was going on. Pulling her arm to try and get her wrist out of his grasp Lois saw as Clark stood up.

"You should let go of her right now Eric." Clark said in a low voice.

Lois turned to him with a sharp look. She didn't need his help she could take care of herself.

"Yeah," Lois turned back to the one holding her wrist. "I'd let go if I were you. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Eric just laughed in her face and grabbed her other wrist and forced her arms behind her back and pulled her to his chest.

"Stay out of this Clark." He bit out. "I'm going to teach this mouthy bitch some manners."

He brought his head down as if to kiss Lois. Before Clark could do anything Lois brought her knee up and into Eric's stomach. Eric let go of her and dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. Lois looked down at him as she rubbed her wrists. He made a move to stand back up to get her but Lois kicked his legs out from under him making him lose his balance and fall on his back.

"You crazy bitch." He hissed at her just as the teacher entered the room. He took in the scene and immediately ordered Lois and Eric to the office. Lois gathered her things and looked at Clark. He had a comical stunned expression on his face and she smiled and winked at him.

"See you later, Smallville." Lois called to Clark as she walked out and he looked at her baffled.

Did she just call me Smallville? Clark chuckled and sat down in his desk. Just as he thought, things were definitely going to get interesting with one Lois Lane around.

••••


	5. Chapter 5

**••••**

**Chapter Five**

**----------------**

**It's Only a Name  
**

**••••**

After explaining things to the principal Lois was free to leave. She passed Eric on the way out and ignored his heated glare. He was still rubbing his stomach where she had kneed him. Lois walked out of the office and realized that it was lunch time. She walked out into the courtyard and looked for Chloe. She spotted her sitting at a table under a tree with Clark and Lana. Lois walked over to them and sat down with a huff.

"So," Chloe said. "How did it go with the principal?"

"How do you know about that?" Lois asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Clark here told us everything." Chloe said nodding in Clark's direction. "You should know he's the school's biggest gossip so you should watch what you do or say around him."

Lois looked at Clark and started laughing as his face turned red from blushing. He threw a grape at Chloe and laughed.

"Did you really kick Eric?" Lana asked as she spooned yogurt into her mouth.

"He had it coming." Lois shrugged. She looked at Lana and winced. What's with all the pink?

"I've never seen anyone bring Eric to his knees." Clark told her. He had been about to pull Eric off of her when she took care of him herself. Clark was surprised by how fast she moved.

"Don't see why not." Lois said. "He's a jackass."

Chloe laughed and nodded. Lois took the opportunity to look around the school's courtyard. It was crowded and noisy as all the students caught up with each other. Lois saw as Eric walked to a table and was glaring at her. She noticed one of the guys at the table looking at her. He flashed her a huge smile.

"Chlo," Lois said. "Who is that guy over there?"

Both Chloe and Lana looked in the direction Lois pointed. Lana spoke first.

"That's Lucas Luthor." Lana said softly. "He is Lex's little brother."

"Ugh, that's too bad." Lois said taking another bite of her sandwich. "He's kinda cute."

"Kinda cute," Chloe said. "He is gorgeous."

"He's an ass." Clark said. "Just like his brother."

Both Chloe and Lana looked at him shocked. Clark didn't talk like that.

"Geez Smallville," Lois said chuckling. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Smallville?" Lana asked and wrinkled her nose.

"My new nickname for Clark." Lois said and winked.

"That's a stupid name." Lana said laughing and tossed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I kind of like it." Clark said trying to diffuse any argument that was coming.

"Good," Lois said and took a drink of her water. "I have one for you too Lana."

Lana looked up and smiled. "What is it?"

"Princess Pinky." Lois said with a grin. Chloe and Clark laughed. Clark's laugh turned into a cough when Lana turned to glare at him.

"You do wear pink a lot," Chloe started with a smile. "And most of your school stuff is pink."

"So sue me I like pink." Lana bit out and stood up. "I'd like to leave now Clark."

"I'm not done yet Lana." Clark said and turned back to his lunch.

"Right now Clark." Lana said and stamped her foot.

"Yikes, calm down Lana." Lois said surprised at the way Lana was talking to Clark. "It's only a name no need for the dramatics."

"You shut up." Lana told her.

Lois laughed and raised an eyebrow as they all waited to see what Clark would do. Chloe knew he would go with Lana because he couldn't refuse her anything and always did what she wanted. Clark could feel their eyes on him and wished he could just disappear. Well, he could if he used his super speed but then how would he explain that. Looking at Lana he could see her jaw muscles working in anger as she clenched and rubbed her teeth together making them squeak. He didn't want the scene he knew was coming if he didn't leave with her so he stood up and threw his lunch away. He hadn't even been able to eat most of it.

"I will see you around." He told Lois and Chloe and walked off with Lana.

At the table Lois couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked Chloe.

"That was Lana getting her way." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Why are you friends with her?" Lois asked eating a cookie.

"Mostly because Clark is my best friend and she is his girlfriend." Chloe explained.

"She was a total bitch to him." Lois said feeling bad for Clark.

"That's Lana." Chloe said and Lois knew that she had just experienced firsthand how that dysfunctional relationship worked.

"All I can say is wow." Lois said shaking her head.

Chloe nodded and turned back to the book she was reading having finished her lunch. Lois looked up and again spotted Lucas staring at her and he waved at her. As long as he wasn't as asinine as his brother and all the other guys she wouldn't mind another friend. She gave him a small wave back and saw Chloe raise her eyebrows at her.

"What," Lois said laughing. "I'm not a meanie all the time."

Chloe just snorted at that and laughed as Lois threw a piece of cookie at her.

••••


	6. Chapter 6

**••••**

**Chapter Six**

**----------------**

**I Won't Punch Her That Hard  
**

**••••**

The rest of Lois's first day and the remainder of the school week passed without incident except for the annoying guys still bothering her. Clark and Chloe were in a couple of classes with Lois and she was glad to have the company. After the last day of school Lois went to met Chloe in the Torch so they could leave together. She also wanted to tell Chloe that she decided to join the Torch. Isounded like a lot of fun. Lois spotted Clark and Lana in the room.

"Please Lana," Clark said shifting her in his lap so he could type. "I have to finish this story because Chloe wants it for the paper Monday and will be mad if I don't get it into her on time."

Lana pulled out of his lap and stared down at him pouting. "It's Friday, we should be out doing something fun. I want to go Clark."

"What's stopping you?" Lois asked her as she walked into the small room. She knew she should keep her mouth shut but she didn't like the way Lana treated Clark. She liked Clark and considered him a friend. Because of that Lois already felt the need to protect him. Lana glared at her as she walked behind Clark's chair and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not leaving without Clark." Lana said as she massaged his shoulders.

"It's going to be awhile before I get this done Lana." Clark told her not looking up from the computer. "You should just head on home."

"Fine," Lana huffed out and leaned down to give him a kiss. "Call me when you get home and maybe we can go do something later."

Lois watched as Lana stalked past her not even saying goodbye. Lois just laughed at that. Lois walked up to Clark's chair and peeked over his head at the story he was writing.

"So you the sports writer?" She asked him.

"I guess you could call me that." He said with a smile. "I love sports and since I can't play them I figured I would write about them."

"Why can't you play?" Lois asked sitting on the corner of his desk.

"It's complicated." He said and went back to typing. "If you are looking for Chloe she said something about meeting someone for an interview so she may not be back today."

"Shoot," Lois said. "I wanted to hitch a ride home with her but I guess I can ride the bus."

"You better hurry or your going to miss it." Clark said.

"I better get going then. Bye Smallville." Lois told him.

"Bye Lois." Clark said.

She was halfway down the hallway when she saw someone run into one of the classrooms. What was that about? Curiosity got the best of her and she walked quietly to the door of the room. She peered through the window of the door and saw as Lana and Eric were having a very heated make out session in the classroom. Lois gasped and ducked when they pulled apart and looked in the direction of the door.

"It's nothing," Lois heard Eric tell Lana. "Don't worry Clark will never find out."

Lois couldn't believe what she saw or heard. She tried to drown out the kissing sounds coming through the door and stood up slowly so she could leave. Should she tell Clark? Didn't he deserve to know? She knew this was going to hurt him a lot. She forgot all about catching the bus as she thought of what she should do.

"Poor Clark." Lois muttered to herself.

"Why poor me?" She heard behind her and turned to see Clark. "I was hoping I would catch up to you. You left your bag in the room. Did you miss the bus?"

Lois stood in front of the door trying to block his view of what was going on inside. She knew that he should find out but she also knew how much that was going to hurt him. Inside the classroom Lana and Eric were making a lot of noise.

Clark raised one eyebrow at her and asked. "What's going on in there?"

Lois just shook her head and said. "Just a couple of airheads. Don't mind them, guess they couldn't find a better place to go at it."

Clark just shrugged and handed her her bag and turned to go back to the Torch. Lois moved from the front of the door just as Clark turned back to say something and he got a good look inside the room. He eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open.

"Lana." he whispered softly. Lois turned and saw that he had seen what was going on. She saw his fists open and close rapidly at his sides and moved to pull him away from the door before he did something stupid. He jerked away from her and thew open the door.

Lana and Eric hadn't heard him come in the room and were going about their business when Clark yanked Eric off of her and practically threw him across the room.

"Lana," Clark asked in a low voice. "I thought you were going home?"

That's what he decided to say, of all the things to say, that's what he's going with Lois thought. He was clearly in shock because he should be punching Eric or screaming at Lana. Something, anything then just standing there.

"Clark," Lana started breathless as she buttoned her shirt up. "I can explain."

"Don't bother Lana." Eric said as he got up dusting himself off. "You don't satisfy her Clark. She is always complaining about how boring you are. So she came to me because I could give her what she wants. She finds it odd that you haven't tried anything with her yet and wondered if you might be gay."

"Oh hell no!" Lois said and advanced on Eric. She wasn't going to let him belittle Clark. He turned around and noticed her for the first time.

"You don't know what you missed out on." He told Lois with a smirk that disappeared as soon he saw Lois's fist fly his way and connect with his face.

"Eric!" Lana cried out and rushed to his side as he staggered back into the desks.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you Lana." Lois told her as she walked toward Clark as he stood there with his back to them with tears in his eyes. "You would leave an awesome guy like Clark for a piece of shit like that."

"What do you know!" Lana screamed at her. "You've only known Clark for a week and I've known him my whole life. All he does is lie and keep secrets. I got tired of his constant excuses about why things had to be the way they had to be in our relationship. If he loves me like he says he does then he wouldn't keep any secrets from me."

"When you love someone you are supposed to trust them." Lois said angry eyes blazing into Lana's. "If he has a secret you are supposed to be there and support him until he is ready to tell you. You don't badger him about it or run to the first dickhead you find when things don't go your way. If you felt that you needed out of your relationship than you should have been woman enough to tell Clark to his face not go behind his back."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Lana spat out. "Clark is the only person that I owe an explanation so if you would please leave."

"No Lana," Clark said turning to face them rapidly blinking the tears away. "I have nothing to talk to you about. I've heard all I needed to hear. It's over! You are free to do whatever you want with whoever you want."

"I'm free?!" Lana said laughing, she was hurt. "You are breaking up with me? That's rich. You know why I came to Eric, because he is a man! He knows how to treat a woman and can do things you could never in your wildest dreams hope to do."

Lois stalked toward Lana but before she could reach her Clark pulled her back. "Let me go Clark! I promise I won't punch her that hard."

"I'm sorry that all these years of friendship and love meant nothing to you Lana." Clark said and pulled Lois with him as he walked out. "I hope you find the happiness you are looking for."

After they walked out Lana fell to her knees and cried, "What have I done?!"

••••


	7. Chapter 7

••••

**Chapter Seven**

**----------------**

**Yell It Out****  
**

••••

Lois and Clark walked back to the Torch in silence. Lois called Chloe on her cell phone and told her that she would be late coming home. She didn't tell her anything about what happened she would let Clark do that if he wanted to. Lois saw as Clark plopped himself down in a chair and hung his head in his hands. She took a step forward then stopped, took another step then stopped. She didn't really know how to comfort him after what he had just gone through.

"This is my fault." Clark grumbled into his hands. "If I had just been honest with her this wouldn't have happened."

Lois couldn't believe that he was trying to blame himself. Lana really has him all screwed up she thought. Lois walked to the water cooler and poured some water into one of the paper cups. She walked back to Clark.

"Drink this," Lois said holding the cup out to him. "It will help calm you down."

He took the cup and in one big gulp drank the water. He crushed the paper cup in his hand and angrily threw it against the wall. Lois could tell he was holding all of his emotions in and knew it wasn't good for him to do that.

"Clark this isn't your fault. Lana could have been honest with you about the way she was feeling." Lois told him and patted him on the shoulder. "So you have a secret big freakin' deal! That does not mean that she can use that as an excuse to behave the way she did."

"You don't understand," Clark said standing up abruptly and Lois's hand fell from his shoulder. "All she wanted was to know why I couldn't be with her, you know, like that. I made excuse after excuse instead of just explaining my fear."

"Then she should have been patient with you and trusted that you would tell her when you were ready. Even if you never felt like you could share your secret with her if she loves you then she stands by you, not throws it in your face and then goes behind your back and hurts you." Lois said trying to ease his guilt.

"I don't know about anything anymore." Clark said shaking his head.

"You're angry Clark," Lois said. "You need to let it out. You can't hold it in."

Clark looked up to the ceiling and shut his eyes tight. Lois could see the tears running down his face.

"Just yell it out." Lois said walking to stand beside him and took one of his hands in hers. "It's not the end of the world if you show your emotions Clark. I'll even do it with you."

Lois yelled loudly and looked over at Clark and saw a smile on his face. He looked down at her and she made a gesture telling him it was his turn. Clark let out a weak little shout and Lois laughed.

"Come on Smallville," She said yelling again and looking over at him. "You can do better than that."

Clark didn't know where it came from but it built up inside his chest and then he let out a shout that turned into an angry growl. His growl turned into a sob and he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"H-how could she do this to m-me." Clark cried between sobs. "I w-would've given her anything, done anything for h-her."

Lois hugged him as he cried. Tears escaped her eyes as she cried along with him and for him. Anger burned in her chest when she thought of what Lana had told him. She was lucky that Clark had loved her and she had thrown that love away for nothing. Lois rocked him in her arms and his sobbing started to subside. She felt him pull his head back and released him. He looked at her with a tear streaked face and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he said and stood up clearing his throat. "I needed that."

"Anytime." Lois told him and walked back to a desk and sat in the chair. "The pain will get better Clark and before you know it this will just be a memory."

He nodded to her and went to sit in the desk he had been working in earlier. He started shuffling papers around.

"I never finished typing out my story." He said and sighed. "I don't even have the energy to finish it now."

"Here let me," Lois said and stood up and shooed him out of the chair. "I just copy what's written on these papers into the computer right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to." Clark said as he reached for the papers. "I can do it. I will just have to stay later than I thought."

"I want to." Lois said batting his hand away. "You don't have to stay here with me you should go on home."

"How will you get home?" Clark asked her and walked to Chloe's big comfy looking chair. "I will stay, this way I can give you a ride home after."

Lois nodded and turned to finish typing Clark's story into the computer. She read as she typed and had to admit that the story was pretty good. Lois wasn't the fastest typist but she worked rapidly. Looking back at Clark she saw that he had dozed off.

Lois stood up and went to him to wake him up. Lois took the time to look him over. He had his arms crossed across his chest that made his shirt stretch taut against the muscles of his arms. He was a good looking guy she thought to herself. I will never understand how Lana could do something so stupid. She reached out her hand and pushed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead. His eyes fluttered at her touch and she step back as he stirred awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked her as he stretched.

"Yeah but don't worry about it." Lois said. "Today has been an exhausting day for you. I'm all finished with your story so all you have to do now is save it and send it to Chloe."

Clark got up and walked to his computer. He sent the story through email to Chloe so she could proof and edit it. He gathered his things from the bottom of the desk and turned to Lois. Lois walked to the table where she had placed her bag and picked it up.

"Let's get you home." He told her and she nodded. They walked off together and out of the school.

••••


	8. Chapter 8

••••

**Chapter Eight**

**----------------**

**Let's Go Cheer Up Smallville****  
**

••••

The next day was Saturday and true to his word The General called Lois to get her report. She filled him in and calmly explained about the trip to the principal's office. He was satisfied with how her first week in Smallville went and told her that he had to hang up. They said their goodbyes as Chloe came into the living room. She was bored and wanted to go do something. She had called Clark but his father had told her that he was in his loft and didn't think that he would be up to going out.

"I wonder if he is sick." Chloe told Lois. "It would be the first time I've ever heard of him getting sick though."

"He isn't a brooder is he?" Lois asked pursing her lips.

"Clark a brooder?" Chloe chuckled. "Only like the biggest one ever."

Lois had already known what Chloe's answer was going to be. She had gotten a glimpse of it yesterday when he had started blaming himself for Lana's actions. She knew that he was feeling bad about yesterday and wouldn't let him wallow in self-pity.

"Let's go cheer up Smallville." Lois told Chloe and walked to the front door grabbing Chloe's keys on the way out.

"Cheer him up? Why does he need cheering up?" Chloe asked as she followed Lois out of the house.

"I can't tell you. If he wants to fill you in than he will let you know." Lois said as she twirled Chloe's car keys in her fingers. "I'm driving."

"Just don't drive too fast please. Last time you made me puke." Chloe said laughing as she got in the car and they drove toward Clark's house.

They got to the farm and Lois parked alongside Clark's truck. Chloe got out of the car and raced to the front door of the house. Lois was walking that way when she glanced in the direction of the barn and saw Clark standing in front of a large window. He was staring out into the fields ahead of him. She started walking in his direction and stopped before entering the barn.

"Hey Smallville," Lois called to him. "Can I come in?"

He looked startled as he heard her and then smiled. He nodded his head and gestured into the barn.

"Just go up the stairs you see in the barn." He said and turned away from the window. As she walked into the barn Lois saw Chloe come out of the house and jog toward the barn. She took the stairs just as Clark had told her and came into his loft. It was a nice little place. Clark met her at the top.

"So what is this," Lois asked looking around. "Like your own Fortress of Solitude or something?"

"Exactly." Clark said laughing. At least he seems in good spirits she thought. She had expected to come here and find him all depressed. They both turned at the sound of Chloe bounding up the stairs loudly and breathing hard.

"Man," Chloe huffed out when she reached the top. "Those stairs are killer."

Clark laughed and went to give Chloe a hug.

"What brings you two by?" he asked as he moved to sit on the couch.

Chloe was the first to talk,"I was bored at home and Lois suggested that we come and cheer you up. Why do you need cheering up?"

Lois wasn't surprised that Chloe had pounced at her first chance to ask Clark what was going on. Shaking her head and chuckling Lois walked to stand at the window she had seen Clark in when she first spotted him. The view out over the fields was really beautiful. She began to absentmindedly play with the telescope that was off to the side.

"I broke up with Lana." Clark said clearing his throat. "We decided it was for the best as the relationship wasn't going anywhere."

At his explanation Lois whirled around and raised an eyebrow at him. She knew what he was doing. He didn't want to make Lana look bad so he wasn't going to tell Chloe the real reason. He was too nice for his own good. Chloe caught the look that passed between Lois and Clark and knew that something more was going on. She wouldn't be a good investigative reporter if she couldn't ferret out the truth.

"How could you break Lana's heart like that?" Chloe asked in feigned anger. "Don't you know how much she adores you?"

"Please Chloe," Lois said rolling her eyes. "No one is buying that act. Clark just tell her the truth she isn't dumb enough to fall for it as you can clearly see."

Both Clark and Chloe threw Lois a look that clearly told her to shut up and she laughed.

"What is it Clark?" Chloe asked softly.

"Lois and I caught Lana with Eric yesterday after school." Clark said looking away. "They were kissing and other stuff."

Chloe bolted to stand up and put her hands on her hips, "She cheated on you with that piece of trash?"

Clark and Lois nodded. Chloe couldn't believe that Lana could be so stupid. Clark was an amazing guy and she was never going to find someone else like him.

"Her loss," Chloe said as she sat back down and hugged Clark. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

There was a depressive silence that fell over the loft and Lois couldn't stand it anymore.

"We're depressing me." She said walking over and sitting next to Chloe on the couch. "Let's go do something, get out into the nice fresh air."

"I'm not really up to going out." Clark said and stood up and walked to the window. "I wouldn't be the best company."

Chloe and Lois looked at each other and grinned. They wouldn't leave him here to mope. The girls whispered amongst themselves on how best to get him out of the loft. They had just formulated a plan when they heard someone walking up the loft stairs. All three of them turned to see Lana come up. Lois and Chloe shot up from the couch and walked to block Lana's view of Clark. They glared at her as they put their hands on their hips. Clark walked to stand behind them amused and grateful at how they wanted to protect him.

"What are you doing here Lana?" He asked from behind them. "I told you we had nothing left to talk about."

"Please Clark," Lana said desperately. "I just need to explain myself to you. I don't want to lose you over a little mistake like this."

Lois and Chloe looked at each other scoffed and rolled their eyes. She calls what she did a little mistake they thought.

"I'm sorry but I'm going out with Lois and Chloe," Clark told her as he moved to the stairs. "I don't know how long we will be out. Besides, I don't want to hear your explanations anyway."

He turned to Lois and Chloe and gestured for them to follow him. They looked at each other and chuckled. This had been easier than they thought.

••••


	9. Chapter 9

••••

**Chapter Nine**

**----------------**

**See, I Knew You Would Have Fun****  
**

••••

The three of them had decided to go to the farmer's market. Lois wanted to check it out as she had never been to one. In the car Lois was blaring Whitesnake music and singing along.

"Could you turn that down?" Clark asked her from the backseat with his hands over his ears.

"What's the matter Smallville?" Lois said as she turned the music down. "Don't you know great music when you hear it?"

"Yes," He replied. "And that isn't great music."

Lois looked at him in the rear view mirror and gasped, "How dare you say that about the greatest band ever!"

"Not my type of music." Clark said laughing.

In the passenger seat Chloe was laughing along with Clark, "You know Jimmy says that Abba blows Whitesnake out of the water."

"Abba! Abba!" Lois shrieked, "What kind of man you got there Chlo?"

"Hey," Chloe huffed. "You leave Jimmy alone."

"Who's Jimmy?" Clark asked confused from the back seat.

"Chloe's main squeeze." Lois said chuckling.

Clark looked at Chloe shocked and saw as her face turned red as she blushed furiously. He hadn't known that Chloe had a boyfriend.

"I told you about him Clark." Chloe said. "Jimmy Olsen the guy I met over the summer."

He recalled a conversation he, Chloe, and Lana had at the Talon about their summers.

"Yes," Clark said nodding. "I remember but I thought his name was James."

"It is," Chloe said chuckling. "But he likes to go by Jimmy."

"You know like you...Clarkie." Lois said laughing. Clark looked at her. Now that name he didn't like.

"It's Smallville or Clark please." He said sounding so serious that Chloe and Lois burst out laughing.

"Smallville?" Chloe said between breaths. "You'd actually let people call you that?"

"Not people," Clark smiled. "Lois only."

"Aw shucks, Clark." Lois said sweetly. "I feel so special."

Clark laughed at her and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Lois turned into a path and said, "Just about."

They drove down the path in silence. They pulled up to the market and as soon as Lois had parked she jumped out of the car and rubbed her hands together.

"Looks like fun." Lois said and started walking toward the entrance.

They were trying to decide what to do next when they saw Lex and Lucas Luthor walking their way. What the hell where they doing here? Lois wasn't looking forward to another run in with Lex.

"Well, well," Lex said as the pair stopped in front of them. "Lookie what we have here."

Lois could feel the tension that was seeping off of Clark as he and Lex glared at each other. Lucas had moved to stand in front of her.

"I don't think I ever introduced myself." He said and held out his hand. "I'm Lucas Luthor."

"I know," Lois said shaking his hand. "I'm Lois Lane."

"What brings you by the market?" Lucas asked her and turned to smile at Chloe.

"Wanted to see one. Never been to one before." Lois told him with a shrug and turned to see Lex and Clark still staring each other down.

"What brings you out here?" Lois asked Lucas keeping an eye on the other two as the continued their staring contest.

"Lex needed to come about some stuff for the Luthorcorp farm stalls." Lucas told her with a smile.

"So I hear Lana finally found a real man." Lois heard Lex tell Clark with a smirk on his face.

Lois saw Clark's jaw clench and his hands ball into fists. She glanced at Lucas only to see him looking at the pair with anticipation in his eyes. Was he hoping for a fight? What the hell is wrong with this family? Lois turned to Chloe and gestured for her to go stand on the other side of Clark so they could pull him away before this got ugly. As Chloe went to stand on Clark's left side Lex caught sight of her.

"Chloe Sullivan!" He said in that same haughty tone. "Why am I not surprised to see you panting after Clark?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lois spat out as she went to stand in front of both Chloe and Clark. "Didn't I already tell you that my cousin's business is none of yours."

"Lois Lane." Lex said bowing his head a little. "I know all about you. Your father is General Sam Lane and you have a little sister named Lucy who is in a boarding school in Switzerland."

"What the hell?" Lois said stunned that he knew all that. "Did you do a background check on me?"

"I like to know how lives in Smallville." Lex said as if that made everything alright.

"Then you should also know that I don't put up with shit from anyone. I already told you once to watch how you talk to me cousin." Lois bit out and stepped forward. "Keep pushing me and I will show you how far I will go for those I care about."

"Clark included?" Lex said laughing. "You don't even know him and you'd be surprised at the secrets he keeps."

"What's with the people of Smallville and secrets?" Lois said throwing her hands up. "I'm sure you have yours too so who are you to judge anyone else."

Lex glared at Lois and moved so that now their noses were all but touching. Lois didn't back down.

"Lois," She heard Clark say as he pulled her arm to get her away from Lex. "Let's just ignore him and go."

"Yeah, you do that Clark." Lex snapped. "Running away is the only thing you're good at."

Lois had had enough. She walked up to Lex and slapped him so hard across the face that his head snapped back and her hand tingled.

"I'm telling you again," Lois told him hotly. "Don't mess with my family or friends because I can bring a world of hurt down on you."

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed as he and Chloe pulled Lois in the opposite direction. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous Lex can be? He's not going to let this go lightly."

"I could give a rat's ass how dangerous he can be." Lois said rubbing her hand. "I'm not going to let him talk to you or Chloe that way. He needs to know that someone isn't afraid of him."

Clark watched as she stalked off into the market with Chloe at her side. Clark could only smile and run after them. He knew that he would have to keep an even closer eye on Lex from now on. Lois turned to see Clark chuckling behind them.

"See Smallville," Lois said with a grin. "I knew you would have fun."

Clark laughed out loud at that and shook his head. She was trouble but he liked having Lois as a friend.

••••


	10. Chapter 10

••••

**Chapter Ten**

**----------------**

**I'm Sorry, What?****  
**

••••

The rest of the weekend found Clark being distracted by Lois and Chloe so much that his pain over what Lana had done to him wasn't immediately felt. He knew that once the weekend was over and he returned to school and having to see Lana would bring the pain back but for now he was going to enjoy it. They were in his kitchen now with his mom trying to teach Lois how to make a pie. They were on their tenth pie attempt he thought, he didn't really know he had stopped counting after she had burnt the first five. His mom and dad had taken instantly to Lois and got a kick out how she kept Clark on his toes. He was sitting on the couch with his dad watching the news when they heard shouts and loud laughter coming from the kitchen. He and his dad looked at each other and decided to go see what was going on.

The stopped short and burst out laughing when they saw both Lois and Mrs. Kent covered in flour. Chloe stood off to the side holding her stomach and laughing so hard she was tearing up. Lois and Mrs. Kent glared at Chloe and shook themselves to get some of the flour off. Lois then grabbed a bowl of flour and advanced on Chloe who squealed and ran for cover behind Clark and Mr. Kent. Before Lois could stop herself she had released the flour just as Chloe hid and the flour ended up hitting mostly Clark but also got onto Mr. Kent. They sputtered as the flour got into their noses and mouths. Lois's mouth fell open and Mrs. Kent gasped as Chloe continued laughing as she came out from behind them.

Clark and Mr. Kent both turned to Chloe and stared as she laughed.

"Oh man," Chloe said in between breaths. "You should see yourselves."

Chloe didn't notice how Clark had taken the bowl from Lois. There was still some flour in it. Chloe was too busy pointing and laughing at everyone to notice how Clark held the bowl over her head and didn't glance up until she heard Lois chuckling. She looked up and the flour landed right in her face covering her everywhere. She sputtered as she wiped flour from her eyes and mouth.

"So not fair." Chloe coughed out.

"You are the one that started it." Lois told her as she walked back into the kitchen to stand by Mrs. Kent. "All because Mrs. Kent said my pie filling tasted better than yours."

"You switched our bowls." Chloe said as she wiped her face. "I saw you."

"I would never." Lois said innocently and then confessed. "Okay, I did."

"Lois," Mrs. Kent said laughing. "The one I thought was Chloe's was just as good. I didn't want you to feel bad so I told you that yours was the better one."

Lois just laughed and hugged her. This caused a flour cloud to form around them and they coughed.

"I think we need to clean up this mess and then clean ourselves." Mr. Kent said clapping his son his shoulders.

Clark went to get the broom as Lois and Chloe told Mrs. Kent that they would take care of cleaning the kitchen and she should go get cleaned up. She thanked them and headed up the stairs with her husband.

"You two are terrible." Clark told them shaking with laughter as he began sweeping up the mess.

The three of them cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and finished just as the Kent's came down the stairs. They invited Lois and Chloe to stay for dinner.

"We'd love to," Lois said. "But I think we should go on home to clean up."

The girls said their goodbyes to Clark and the Kent's and went out the door. Clark watched as they walked to Chloe's car and argued about who was going to drive. Chloe won this round and Clark chuckled as Lois stomped to the passenger side and plopped herself into the seat. Turning around he found both his parents smiling at him.

"What?" He asked at the expression on their faces.

"You know, I like Lois." His mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Me too." His father said. "She knows how to liven things up doesn't she?"

"You should have seen her put Lex in his place." Clark told them walking to the fridge and taking out the juice and drinking straight from the carton.

"Clark!" His mom admonished. "What were you raised in a barn?"

"Uh, kind of." Clark said laughing. "Besides dad does it too."

Mrs. Kent turned to see her husband shaking his head at their son. He stopped and gave her a small smile. His mom just shook her head at the both of them.

"So about Lois," His mom went back to the topic they had been discussing before. "Don't you think she is pretty?"

Clark stared at his mom and then looked at his dad who was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clark coughed out. Clark thought Lois was not only pretty but beautiful.

"Don't you think she is pretty?" His mom asked again.

"She's beautiful." Clark blurted out and mentally slapped himself at the smile that spread on his mom face.

"Isn't she." His mom told him with a smile.

"She's a great friend." Clark interjected. "She was there for me with the whole Lana thing and I appreciate that."

"Do you think she could be more?" Mrs. Kent asked excitedly.

Clark just shook his head. It's not that he wasn't attracted to Lois it's just it was too soon after Lana for him to be thinking of anyone that way.

"I'm not looking for that type of relationship right now." Clark told his mom. "Besides even if I was Lois doesn't see me that way."

"But if you were ready for a relationship you think you'd like to have one with Lois?" His mom asked clearly not giving up.

Her question actually made Clark think more about it; could he and Lois ever become more than friends. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts he looked at his mom as she waited for his answer.

"I don't think Lois will ever allow us to become more than just friends." Clark said with a hint of sadness. "And I'm fine with that."

Mrs. Kent caught the sad tone and knew that there was definitely something more when it came to Lois. She smiled to herself. It was going to be fun watching as the two of them realized that.

••••


	11. Chapter 11

••••

**Chapter Eleven**

**----------------**

**It Won't Be So Bad****  
**

••••

The next few weeks went by fast for Clark. He, Lois, and Chloe had become inseparable. They went everywhere together and when Chloe wasn't able to be with them Clark and Lois hung out together. Lois had become one of his best friends. He avoided Lana while at school and he realized with each day that passed the pain lessened jut as Lois said it would. Clark was at his locker getting books for his next class when he saw Lucas come up to him.

"So are you and Lois like a couple?" Lucas asked Clark.

"Not that it's any of your business," Clark told him. "But no we aren't."

"Have you kissed her yet?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Clark exclaimed turning red.

"Did you know that Lana and Eric are a couple now?" Lucas told Clark with a smile.

"Lana's free to do as she pleases." Clark said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Clark," Lucas said turning to face him. "The reason I came to talk to you is we have this bet going on and I wanted to know if you wanted to get in on it."

"Bet?" Clark asked confused.

"Yeah," Lucas explained. "We made it the first day Lois showed up. We bet each other that we'd be the first to kiss her. That is why Eric did what he did that day."

Clark was stunned at what he had just heard. They had made a bet about Lois? No wonder Lucas's friends had taken such an interest in her. Clark was angry.

"You must have a death wish." Clark bit out. "Do you know what Lois would do to you if she found out?"

Lucas just lifted one his shoulders and said, "No one knows about it but the guys involved and now you, so do you want in or not? Winner takes $1500 and all you have to do is provide some proof."

Clark was about to to tell Lucas to go to hell but thought of a better idea.

"Let me think about it." Clark said, "I will give you my answer tomorrow."

"Cool." Lucas said and turned to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at Clark. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Clark couldn't believe that Lucas actually thought he would participate in something so stupid. Clark shut his locker and walked to class. After his last class he met with Chloe and Lois at the Torch. Chloe was running around the room getting things ready for the next days issue and Lois was sitting at her desk laughing at her frazzled cousin.

"Geez Chlo," Lois said. "Take it easy."

Chloe just snorted as she passed Lois on her way to the printer. Clark walked in and said hello.

"How's it going Smallville?" Lois said with a small wave.

"Alright." Clark said and walked to his desk. "I see Chloe drank too much coffee again."

Lois laughed as Chloe stopped in front him and stuck out her tongue and then continued with what she was doing.

"So any new interesting stories to write?" Clark asked.

"Chloe here thinks that one of the football players might be meteor infected." Lois told him. She had learned all about the meteor infected from Chloe. She still hadn't run into anyone with any sort of abilities and was skeptical.

"How do you know this Chloe?" Clark asked as she paced by him.

"Just from what I hear." Chloe said. Clark looked to Lois and she just rolled her eyes.

"I still find all that hard to believe. Although I have to admit that the wall you have up gives the idea come credibility." Lois said and grabbed a bag of chips out of her bag.

"Why is it every time I see you, you are eating?" Clark asked Lois with a chuckle.

Lois looked at him and said, "I like to eat gotta a problem with that?"

Clark laughed put his hands in front of him and watched as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He was going to tell her all about the bet.

"Lois there is something I need to tell you." Clark said clearing his throat.

Her head snapped up to look at him and she narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Lois said.

"Lucas came up to me today and asked if I wanted to join him and his friends on a bet they had going." Clark told her as she looked at him questioningly. "Apparently they had made a bet your first day here that one of them would be the first to kiss you. This is why all the guys and Eric behaved the way they did that day and are still trying to get you to pay attention to them."

"Is that so?" Lois asked deceptively calm.

"Yeah." Clark said. "He told me that the winner gets $1500 if they can prove that you kissed them."

Chloe had stopped what she was doing when she heard Clark tell Lois about the bet and looked at her cousin. Lois looked calm and you wouldn't know she was angry if her eyes hadn't been sparking with anger and her nostrils weren't flared.

"Uh oh." Chloe said. "Someone is about to be seriously injured."

"I played if off and told him I would think about it so he wouldn't get suspicious that I was going to tell you." Clark said eying Lois and wincing at the fury he saw in her eyes.

"Well Clark," Lois said in a low angry voice. "Next time you see Lucas you tell him that you are in."

"What!?" both Chloe and Clark shouted in unison.

Lois just nodded her head and leaned back in her chair and popped a chip into her mouth.

"You tell him you are in and then I will take it from there." Lois said and crossed her legs.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked her.

"Oh nothing much." Lois said with a smile on her face.

"Why do I have to tell him that I want in on the bet?" Clark asked his voice breaking.

"Because Clark," Lois uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair. "You are going to win that bet and we are going to win that money."

Clark just stared at Lois like she was crazy and said, "You know in order for me to win the bet you have to kiss me?"

Lois just shrugged her shoulders at him and grinned. Chloe's mouth fell open in shock and then she started laughing.

"This isn't funny." Clark told her and groaned.

"Aw come one Smallville." Lois said. "It won't be so bad kissing me. I promise."

Clark wasn't sure about that and he put his head in his hands and groaned. This can't be good!

••••


	12. Chapter 12

••••

**Chapter Twelve**

**----------------**

**Clark Totally Wins****  
**

••••

Lois's plan was simple. Clark told Lucas that he wanted in on the bet and Lucas had let him in. Lois thought they should wait a few days then Clark would call Lucas and tell him that they had kissed and would show him and his friends the proof at the Talon. Clark and Lois would take a picture together of the two of them kissing and he would show that to the other guys and collect the money. Clark and Lois sat in his loft waiting for Chloe to show up, they needed her to take the picture.

"Does your cell phone take pictures?" Lois asked Clark.

Clark only nodded his head and continued pacing his loft. He was nervous about kissing Lois.

"Relax Clark," Lois said laughing. "It will be over before you know it."

Clark could only give her a weak smile as he stopped pacing and sat down on the couch next to her. They sat there in silence and both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Chloe coming up the stairs.

"So are we ready to do this?" She asked as she walked into the loft.

They both nodded and Lois stood up to stand in front of Clark. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of the perfect way to do this. Suddenly she sat in Clark's lap making him jump a little in surprise. He slowly but his hands around her waist and looked up at her. Chloe stood a little bit away from them and held up Clark's cell phone to take the picture. She laughed at the scared look on Clark's face and the determined one on Lois's.

"Okay, whenever you two are ready." Chloe said.

Lois leaned into Clark and he held his breath. He closed his eyes but instead of Lois kissing him on the lips she kissed him on the cheek. They heard the click as Chloe took the picture and Lois pulled away. Clark still held his eyes closed tight and had not breathed.

"Breathe Smallville." Lois said slapping him on his back.

Clark's eyes flew open as air flooded his lungs again. She had only kissed him on the cheek? Clark was surprised at how disappointed he felt.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Lois said laughing and standing up from his lap.

Chloe showed them the picture she took. It was clear enough to tell that it was Lois and Clark.

"Alrighty," Lois said. "Give Lucas a call and tell him and his neanderthal friends to meet you at the Talon."

Lois and Chloe watched as Clark dialed Lucas's number and talked to him. He told him that he had the proof of kissing Lois. He hung up the phone and turned to look at the girls.

"He says they are already there hanging out so they will be waiting." Clark said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Let's go." Lois said and raced down the loft stairs. She couldn't wait to see the look on those idiots faces when they had to hand over all that money to Clark.

They arrived at the Talon and Clark walked in alone and stopped in front of the table that was crowded with Lucas and his friends. Looking around he noticed how they all were glaring at him. Eric was there too and of course Lana was with him. Did she know about the bet? Clark avoided looking her way.

"So, where is this proof?" Lucas asked him in disbelief.

Lois and Chloe had snuck into the Talon and sat at a table that was out of their sight but could still hear what was going on.

Clark cleared his throat and took out his cell phone to show them the picture. He handed the phone to Lucas and waited.

Suddenly Lucas burst out laughing. Clark looked at him and raised his eyebrows as Lucas turned the phone around so the rest of the guys could get a good look. Their angry faces changed into ones of amusement as they all laughed at the picture in front of them.

"You call that a kiss?" Lucas was the first to catch his breath and talk. "No wonder Lana went running to Eric."

Clark's eyes narrowed and Lana turned a violent shade of red at Lucas's words. The other guys laughed even harder at that and Eric had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Clark," Lucas said shaking his head. "You need to do better than this if you want to win the bet."

"You know how to give a real kiss don't you?" Eric asked sarcastically.

At the other table Lois and Chloe listened to how the guys made fun of Clark. Lois shut her eyes and cursed silently to herself. She should have known that they weren't going to accept a simple kiss on the cheek.

"This is stupid." Lois told Chloe getting up from her chair. "I'm going to solve this problem right now."

Before Chloe could stop her Lois stood up from the table and walked in the direction of Clark. She saw Clark's standing with his back stiff and straight as he still took jabs from the guys. Lois pretended that she had just noticed Clark as she came to stand in front of him.

"Hey Smallville," Lois said with a smile. "I've been looking for you."

Clark turned to her in surprise and was caught off guard as Lois launched herself in his arms and pressed her lips to his. She had meant for it to be a fast chaste kiss but when her lips touched Clark's it was if a spark was ignited. She melted into him and felt when he began to kiss her back. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it and felt him jerk at the touch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, opened his mouth and his tongue swept in to met hers. He caught her tongue and sucked on it and Lois let out a low moan as she felt her knees buckle. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and outlined every part of it. Her hands left his chest to caress both sides of his face and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in even more. Clark reached up with one hand into her hair and tilted her head. This allowed him to explore more of her mouth.

They heard someone clearing their throat and Lois pulled away not only because of that but she needed to breath. She swayed a little without Clark's body there for support and she felt him steady her with an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were shining with emotion. She sighed and turned to the table their audience was sitting in. Lois noticed Lana for the first time and saw her eyes shimmering with tears. She looked sadly at Clark and Lois saw regret flick across her eyes. She smiled at the shocked expressions on the guys faces as their mouths hung open and their eyes were wide.

"Sorry about that." Lois said clearing her throat. "Got a little carried away."

"Clark totally wins." She heard one of the boys say.

"Wins what?" Lois asked innocently.

"Nothing." Clark told her and she saw the smile in his eyes.

"Okay," Lois said and pulled out of his embrace. "I will meet you at that table over there."

Clark nodded and Lois turned on wobbly legs and walked slowly and carefully to the table Chloe was sitting at. She saw Chloe was also in shock from having witnessed that kiss and gave her a sheepish smile.

What a kiss! She would be replaying it in her mind for a long time.

••••


	13. Chapter 13

••••

**Chapter Thirteen**

**----------------**

**What Was That?****  
**

••••

Sitting at the table with Chloe Lois stared back at the group Clark was with and watched as an angry Lucas handed an envelope over to Clark. Clark turned and walked in the girls direction and held the envelope up for them to see with a big grin. How can he be so unaffected by that kiss Lois thought. He slid into the booth beside Chloe and Lois could see the triumphant look in his eyes. She excused herself to go the ladies room so she could at least catch her breath.

"What was that?" Chloe asked him taking the envelope from him as Lois walked away.

"It's the money." Clark told her.

"I know that," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "What was that whole thing with Lois?"

Clark look startled at her question. He didn't know what that was. He wasn't expecting Lois to show up and kiss him senseless. It had taken all his willpower to regain his composure when they broke apart so he could focus on what the group at the table was saying to him.

"I don't know." Clark told Chloe glancing in the direction Lois had walked off.

"That had to be one of the hottest kisses I've ever seen." Chloe told him laughing. "I never even saw you kiss Lana like that."

Clark blushed and glanced down and away from Chloe. No he had never kissed Lana like that. It had been Lois that awakened that side of him with her kiss and he liked it.

In the restroom Lois was trying to compose herself. Looking in the mirror she saw that her lips were swollen and red from the kiss. She ran her fingers over them and sighed. Clark was one hell of a kisser. She looked up as the door to the ladies room opened and Lana walked in.

"What was that?" Lana asked Lois as she stopped in front of her.

"What was what?" Lois asked acting as if she didn't know what Lana was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, that whole thing with Clark. What was that all about?" Lana asked and then narrowed her eyes. "You knew about the bet didn't you?"

"What bet?" Lois asked innocently. She would play along with Lana.

"The whole bet about who would be the first to kiss you." Lana told her and turned to look in the mirror.

"I didn't know about any bet." Lois said. "I kissed Clark because I've been wanting to for a long time."

Lois was surprised by the sincerity in her voice as she admitted that. She had indeed been wanting to kiss Clark for a long time.

"We just broke up like a few weeks ago." Lana said in disbelief. "I can't believe he would move on so fast."

"Why are you so surprised after what you did?" Lois told her shooting her a glare. "And I didn't say that Clark wanted to kiss me, I said I wanted to kiss Clark."

"Well he didn't put up too much of a fight did he." Lana said with a small short laugh.

Lois just shrugged her shoulders. She hoped Lana didn't go all drama queen on her, she really couldn't handle that right now.

"I wouldn't get too attached to him." Lana said softly. "There is no way he is over me yet."

Lois stared at Lana and rolled her eyes. She really was full of herself.

"I'm just biding my time with Eric until Clark realizes that he still wants me and comes crawling back." Lana told her as she put on more lipstick.

Lois gave a short laugh of disbelief. Wow, she is totally delusion, "You are going to be waiting a long time because as long as I am around I won't let you hurt Clark again."

"You like him don't you?" Lana asked as she turned to look at Lois.

"Doesn't matter. He is my friend first and I don't like to see my friends get hurt." Lois said and went to walk past Lana. "So if I were you I'd watch my step around Clark."

Lana smirked and went to walk into one of the stalls as Lois walked out. Now, Lois thought, to take care of the neanderthals. Clark and Chloe looked up as they saw Lois walking their way but her attention was focused on the group of guys sitting at the table and she was furious.

"Oh no," Chloe said worriedly. "Here it comes."

Lois stalked past their table and stopped in front of the group and one by one threw their drinks in their faces. Clark shot out of his seat as he saw the guys jump from their seats and sputter.

"What the hell!" Lucas shouted taking a step toward Lois and was halted as she pushed him back making him fall into the chairs.

"So," Lois told them hotly with her hands on her hips. "Lana just informed me about some kind of a bet."

All the boys looked at Eric angry and turned stunned expressions to Lois. They all looked at Clark as he came skidding to a halt beside Lois and grabbed hold of her arm.

"You think you could just bet on someone like that?" Lois said angrily. "You all need to grow up and stop being a bunch of immature jackasses."

"What about Clark?" Lucas told her. "He was in on it too and he ended up winning with that kiss."

"He was?" Lois said and looked at Clark. "You were in on it. How much did you win?"

Clark stared at her and could see as she pleaded with her eyes for him to play along.

"U-um," Clark stuttered out. "I t-think its $1500."

"Gimme, gimme." Lois said and held out her hand. "I think that money is rightfully mine."

Clark handed Lois the envelope and watched as she held it out in front of her and began to rip it up. Everyone looked on stunned at what she was doing.

"I don't want your dirty money." Lois shot to Lucas. "Maybe this will teach you to think next time."

She threw the shredded paper up into the air and walked away leaving them sputtering in outrage. Clark followed her back to the table and saw Chloe with her jaw practically on the floor and Lana stood by just as stunned at what Lois had done. Clark saw a flash of admiration in her eyes as she turned to Lois that quickly turned to anger at the sight of Clark putting his hand on Lois's shoulder. Lana stalked off to the table glaring at Clark on her way.

Clark, Lois, and Chloe took that as their cue to leave and walked out of the Talon. When they were sitting in his truck on their way to Chloe's house they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

••••


	14. Chapter 14

••••

**Chapter Fourteen**

**----------------**

**Don't Let Me Stop You****  
**

••••

Time was just flying by. It had already been a few months since Lois had come to Smallville. She came to love the small town and loved hanging out with Clark and Chloe. They spent most of their time at the Torch, the Talon, and Clark's house. Lois hadn't had any more confrontations with Lex but Clark knew that Lex was probably still steaming about the slap. Lucas stayed away from her as he seemed to be scared of her and Lois liked that. She and Clark had decided (to themselves) that they would put the kiss behind them. Lois cherished their friendship too much to put it at risk. She was also afraid to put her heart on the line because she had seen how much in love with Lana he had been. As for Clark he was afraid of rejection. Lois was rapidly taking the place of Lana in his heart but he would never let her know because he feared that she would reject him and he would lose her. He decided that having her as a friend was better than not having her at all.

Chloe was stuck in the middle as they danced around their feelings. She was getting frustrated with their avoidance. Things were going good for her and she wanted her two best friends to be happy as well. They were all hanging out at Clark's house watching a movie when Chloe got an idea.

"Clark," Chloe said standing up. "Help me move this table from in front of the couch. I'm going to sit here on the floor because I need to stretch."

She had been sitting in between Clark and Lois as they sat stiff as boards at her sides. There wasn't a lot of room because Clark was so big and she and Lois were practically smashed together. Clark nodded at her and moved the table off to the side. Lois glanced at Chloe as she stretched and groaned.

"Can I get some blankets?" Chloe asked Clark. Clark went off to get the blankets.

Lois was nervous to be sitting on the couch with just Clark. He took up most of it and she knew that wouldn't give her much room and she'd be sitting closer to him.

Lois looked at her cousin as she massaged her shoulders, "Why don't you let me sit on the floor Chloe."

"Why?" Chloe asked her.

Lois looked at her thinking of an excuse. "Uh, because…"

Lois stopped talking as Clark came back into the room with the blankets. She didn't want him to know that she felt uncomfortable sitting next to him so she let the issue drop. Chloe spread the blankets out over the rug on the floor and plopped down with her back against the small recliner off to the side of Lois. Lois shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable when Clark sat down. Geez he's huge Lois thought. Chloe's head was close to Lois's legs so she had to bring them up on the couch and folded them to the side so she wouldn't accidentally kick Chloe in the head. This made her shift closer to Clark on the couch.

Lois tried to focus on the movie but was finding it hard to concentrate when Clark was sitting so close his thigh rubbed against hers. She saw him trying to find somewhere to put his arms and decided to put one behind Lois and kicked his legs out so he was more comfortable on the couch. Lois was trying to get her breathing under control. She peeked over at Chloe and noticed that she was totally absorbed in the movie. She glanced at Clark out of the corner of her eye and he looked perfectly calm. Lois's heartbeat was beating a mile a minute when Clark shifted and caused her to press into his side.

Clark may have looked calm on the outside but inside he was a mess. Having Lois so close to him was making his stomach turn with nervousness. When he had put his arm behind her he felt as she steadied herself to keep from being pushed any closer to him. He saw her glance at him and could see how nervous she looked. He was glad that he wasn't the only one. He saw as her chest rose and fall rapidly and he shifted at the sight. This only made matters worse.

Lois fell into his side when his weight made her roll down the couch a little. Clark gasped as he felt her chest press into his side and closed his eyes to get himself under control. He opened his eyes and glanced down at Lois and saw as her tongue snaked out and moisten her lips. Clark followed the movement with his eyes and looked up and into her eyes. Lois was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She glanced down at his mouth and Clark found his head moving lower. He waited for her to push away or say something to stop him but she didn't.

Lois saw as his head moved lower and closed her eyes in anticipation. The sensations flooding her body were too overpowering to ignore. She parted her lips waiting for his lips to find hers. She felt his breath on her cheek and let out a little sigh. Chloe who was focused on the movie heard Lois sigh. She glanced at the couch and grinned at what she saw. Her plan had worked! Before she could stop it a small squeal of delight escaped her lips. This caused Lois to jerk back from Clark. Chloe groaned and slapped a hand to her mouth.

Clark felt when Lois jerked back. He looked down at her and saw as she glanced over at Chloe and he looked in her direction as well.

"Don't let me stop you." Chloe said turning back to the movie with a grin.

Lois couldn't believe she was about to let Clark kiss her. She scrambled back from him on the couch and jumped up and ran outside.

"You're killing me here Chloe." Clark groaned out to as he glared at her and glanced back to where he saw Lois's silhouette outside on his porch.

"I'll go talk to her." Chloe said moving to get up. Clark shook his head and got up from the couch.

"No," He told Chloe and walked toward the door. "I'll go."

Good, Chloe thought. Maybe this would get them talking about their feelings instead of ignoring them.

••••


	15. Chapter 15

••••

**Chapter Fifteen**

**----------------**

**Where Is She?****  
**

••••

Taking big gulps of the cool air outside Lois saw through the window as Clark stood up and walked in the direction of the door. She couldn't deal with this right now. She bolted down the steps and ran toward the barn. Clark had just stepped outside when he saw Lois round the corner into the barn. He sprinted after her and shouted her name. He picked up his speed and caught her by the arms in the middle of the barn. She was breathing hard and Clark saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she she wasn't afraid of him but of her feelings. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and jerked back but he wouldn't release his grip on her.

"Please Clark," Lois said softly. "Let me go. I don't want to talk right now."

Clark looked down at her and let her go, "We are going to have to talk about our feelings sooner or later."

Lois shook her head and turned away from him. She couldn't and she wouldn't risk their friendship. She was no good in relationships.

"There are no feelings. Only months ago you were head over heels in love with Lana." Lois told him hugging herself trying not to cry. " What you think you feel for me is gratitude for how I helped you."

Clark shook his head vehemently. "You're wrong Lois. I know you feel something more just like I do. I was prepared to ignore my feelings and just be your friend but now that I know you feel something for me too I can't just look the other way. What I felt for Lana at one point pales in comparison to the feelings I have developed for you."

Lois turned and walked past him toward the barn door.

"We can be nothing more than friends." Lois told him sadly. "If you can't respect my wishes then I think it's just best if we don't see each other anymore."

Clark rushed to where she was standing and turned her to look at him. He could see as she fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Why Lois?" He whispered cupping her cheek with his hand. "Why?"

"Because Clark," Lois said sharply looking him in the eye. "You are my best friend. I always mess up my relationships and I couldn't bear to lose your friendship if things didn't work out. Then there is Lana. She thinks that you will one day go back to her and that is always going to be in the back of my mind, that if we are together one day you will just wake up and decide that Lana is still the one you want."

Clark shook his head at her and pulled her to him and squeezed her into a hug. "There are way too many feelings between us for us to be just friends. I'm not that easy to get rid of Lois. No matter what happens I think we will always be friends. As for Lana, I don't feel the same about her. She slowly killed me love not only with what she did but her lack of trust always ate away at me."

"I need to think about this Clark. Please, that's all I ask is that you give me time." Lois said pulling out of his embrace and turning once again to leave the barn. She stopped at the entrance and turned to look him. She gave him a small smile and winked. Hope flooded into Clark.

He nodded his head and took a step to follow her. She waited by the entrance and before Clark reached her he saw as Alicia appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Lois putting a knife to her throat. Lois was surprised and looked at Clark with wide eyes. Clark stopped mid-stride and his breath caught at the sight of the knife pressed into Lois's neck.

"Lex told me you had a new toy." Alicia said looking down at Lois with hatred.

Clark couldn't believe that Alicia was here, "How did you get out?"

"Lex rescued me," Alicia told him as she walked toward him with Lois. "He filled me in on what you've been doing while I was away."

"Let her go." Clark told Alicia. "Please, she has nothing to do with me and you."

Alicia let out a menacing laugh, "Of course she does if she is trying to steal you from me. First it was that bitch Lana and now this one."

Lois had recovered from her surprise and snorted and jerked in Alicia's arms.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." Alicia told her. "Clark here can tell you that you can't get away from me no matter how hard you try."

Clark looked into Lois's eyes and pleaded with her to stay calm. He took a step toward them and saw as Alicia dug the knife a little deeper into Lois's neck making a drop of blood come out. Clark's eye narrowed in anger at the sight of Lois wince in pain.

"Tsk, tsk," Alicia said. "You should know better Clark. Your new toy and I are going somewhere private where we can talk woman to woman…alone."

Clark jumped toward them and fell to the barn floor as Alicia teleported taking Lois with her. Clark jumped up from the ground and raced toward the house to get Chloe. He needed her to help him track down Alicia.

"What! How?" Chloe shouted as Clark filled her in on what happened in the barn.

"She said Lex got her out." Clark explained. "I knew he wasn't going to let what Lois did to him go. He told Alicia all about Lois and that fueled her jealousy."

Chloe began pacing in front of the couch as the Kent's came home. Clark filled them in on what was going on. Mrs. Kent became scared for Lois because she knew how dangerous Alicia could be.

"I've got to find them before Alicia does something to Lois." Clark said as he slammed his fists against the kitchen counter.

"Calm down Clark," His father told him. "We will figure this out."

"I know who will have information." Clark said and sped away before explaining where he was going.

Clark sped to Lex's mansion and past his guards. He threw open the doors to Lex's study and a startled Lex jumped causing the glass he was holding to fall and shatter. Clark walked up to him and grabbed him by the jacket.

"Where is she?" He shouted to Lex.

"You have to be more specific than that." Lex told Clark calmly. "Does this she have a name?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about." Clark told him letting go of his jacket and pushing Lex back. "Where has Alicia taken Lois?"

"She's your crazy ex Clark." Lex said shrugging his shoulders and turned and walked to sit in his desk chair. "How should I know where she is?"

"She told me how you got her out of where she had been. You told her all about Lois because you knew that it would feed her jealousy." Clark told Lex angrily.

Lex just tilted his head, "Wish I could help you Clark but I don't know where she is. I just let her loose after getting her out."

Clark stalked to Lex when his cell phone rang. He answered not taking his eyes of Lex.

"Clark I think I know where they are." Chloe said on the other line.

Clark turned and walked out of Lex's study and then super-sped back to his house. He had to find Lois before it was too late.

••••


	16. Chapter 16

••••

**Chapter Sixteen**

**----------------**

**How Did You Do That?****  
**

••••

Lois looked around trying to figure out where they were. Who was this psycho? She kept a weary eye on the girl in front of her as she paced in front of an elevator. Lois looked around trying to find the best escape route. Seeing an opening to her right she bolted as fast as she could but it was useless. The girl appeared out of nowhere and then in the blink of any eye Lois found herself once again in front of the elevator. The girl pushed her to the floor and stood over her glaring.

"I told you its useless to try and get away for me." She spat out and went back to pacing in front of the elevator.

"Where are we? Why have you brought me here?" Lois asked her standing up from the floor.

The girl stopped pacing and turned on Lois stalking toward her and said, "I brought you here so you could see where Clark and I found each other. Where we fell in love."

The girl's dreamy look vanished and she looked hurt at the confusion that showed in Lois's eyes.

"I see he hasn't told you about me." She said sadly and walked back to the elevator caressing it with her hand. Lois was starting to get freaked out. She tried to remember the name that Clark had used in the barn.

"Alicia? Is that your name?" Lois asked her.

Alicia nodded as she continued to caress the elevator, "Clark and I saved each other in this elevator. It was on a school field trip. It was love at first sight."

"Look Alicia," Lois told her inching slowly to the right. "I can understand why you would have such intense feelings for Clark but you can't force him to feel anything back."

Again Alicia appeared in front of Lois and yelled in her face, "CLARK LOVES ME! HE WILL REMEMBER THAT LOVE ONCE I GET RID OF YOU!"

Lois brought her fist up faster than Alicia could disappear again and punched her sending her to the floor. Lois took off running again and made it down the stairs before Alicia caught up to her again.

"You are going to pay for that." She told Lois as she grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her back. "I want you to die in the same elevator Clark and I fell in love in so you never forget who he truly loved."

Lois struggled with Alicia as she made her way back up to the elevator. The doors pinged open and Alicia pushed Lois inside. Alicia let the elevator go up a few floors and then hit the emergency stop button. This set the alarm off and Alicia turned to Lois with wild eyes knowing she had to do this fast before someone came to investigate the alarm.

Inside the elevator the emergency phone rang. Alicia ignored it and advanced on Lois. Lois lunged for Alicia knowing she would use her disappearing thingy again and caught Alicia with a kick to the stomach as she reappeared behind her. Lois reached for the phone and screamed for help.

"You bitch!" Alicia screamed and lunged for Lois knife in the air.

Lois sidestepped her and was grateful when the elevator doors opened and Clark stood there. She hadn't been expecting Clark but was relieved to see him. Clark took in the sight of Alicia swinging the knife in Lois's direction and reacted fast. Lois's eyes were closed as the knife swung down at her and he used his heat vision to blast the knife out of Alicia's hand. She screamed at losing the knife and instead began to kick Lois.

Lois again reacted too quick for Alicia and kicked her sending her back into the elevator wall. Lois scrambled out of the elevator and stood behind Clark. In an instant Alicia vanished and reappeared behind Lois grabbing her by the hair and leading her to the railing overlooking the bottom floor. Clark spun around to see Alicia holding Lois by the hair and knew what she was planning to do.

"Alicia wait!" Clark yelled. "Let Lois go and I will go with you wherever you want. We can be together."

Alicia froze at his words, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes I do." Clark told her walking toward her slowly. In his hand he held the device Alicia's doctor had given him that prevented her from teleporting. He stopped in front of her and looked at Lois who stared at him with wide worried eyes. He held out his hand to Alicia and she put the one that wasn't holding Lois into this outstretched hand.

Acting faster than Alicia could realize what he was doing he put the bracelet on her. Alicia growled in anger and pushed Lois over the railing.

"Lois!" Clark screamed as she toppled over the edge of the railing.

"It's either let me go or save her Clark." Alicia said and took off running.

Clark heard Lois screaming on her way down and super-sped to catch her. He couldn't let her die and he knew that Chloe, his parents, and the police had been right behind him. He caught Lois and saw as her eyes remained shut.

Lois felt the wind flow through her hair as she raced toward the floor. Looking down she closed her eyes at how fast the floor was getting closer. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in Clark's arms. She blinked in confusion and look to him and then down.

"How did you do that?" Lois asked him breathless.

"I'll tell you later." Clark told her. "For now just let me hold you. I thought I had lost you."

Clark set her down and hugged her tightly. He shuddered as he remembered how she had toppled over and he heard her screams.

"It's okay Clark," Lois told him soothingly. "I'm fine, you saved me."

"You wouldn't have been in this position if it..." Clark started pulling back to look at her face.

"Don't you dare say this is your fault." Lois told him punching him in the arm. "You can't control the actions of others."

Clark pulled her to him and began to walk toward the exit. They caught up to his parents and Chloe outside and saw Alicia in the backseat of a police car. She stared daggers and Lois and Clark. Chloe ran up to Lois an enveloped her in a big hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Her cousin told her.

"Well Chloe," Lois said pulling back laughing. "I totally believe you now about people with abilities."

Chloe shook her head at her cousin and turned with her and Clark to go home.

••••


	17. Chapter 17

**••••**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**----------------**

**What To Do**

**••••**

Clark drove in the truck with his parents back to his house. He had wanted to go with Lois and Chloe but his parents wanted to talk to him. In the truck they were bombarding him with questions.

"So how did you save Lois?" Mrs. Kent asked him.

"Did she see you use your powers?" Mr. Kent asked worried.

"What did Alicia tell her?" Mrs. Kent fired off.

"Okay," Clark cut in taking a deep breath. "You both need to slow down so I can answer your questions."

Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked at each other and then quickly glanced back at Clark. They waited for his answers afraid of what they might hear.

"First, I got to Lois as Alicia was going to stab her with a knife in the elevator. I got there in time to stop it but then Alicia grabbed and threw Lois over a railing and I had to use my super speed to catch her before she fell. Second, no Lois didn't exactly see me use my powers but she knows something up. Lastly, I didn't get too much time to talk to Lois so I don't know for sure what Alicia told her." Clark said and turned slightly in his seat to glance back at the car following behind them. He wondered what they were talking about.

"So how are you going to explain things to Lois?" Mr. Kent asked him.

"I figured I would just tell her the truth." Clark said looking out of the corner of his eyes at his father. Clark knew he wouldn't like that idea.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Mr. Kent told him with a frown.

"I'm sure you can come up with something to tell Lois other than the truth." His mother said. She liked Lois but Clark was her son and she didn't want him in any danger.

Clark shook his head at his parents, "Evading and lying is what I did with Lana and look where that lead. Lois and I aren't anything more than friends right now but I want more."

Mrs. Kent just smiled and Mr. Kent grunted.

"And **_when_**," Clark said stressing the word. "Lois and I become a couple I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with Lana. I can truthfully say that I trust Lois more than I ever did Lana. Although I have that fear of what her reaction would be I also know that I can share everything about me with her and she would never betray my secret."

"I still think there's got to be another way." Mr. Kent said. "Before you tell Lois anything just think long and hard about it."

"But," Mrs. Kent told Clark while looking at her husband. "Whatever you decide to do know that we will support you all the way."

What should I do, Clark thought. Should I go for it or not?

In Chloe's car Lois was lost in thought. Chloe shot small worried glances at her that made her roll her eyes. She was perfectly fine thanks to Clark. Clark, she thought and sighed. How had he been able to make if from the floor where Alicia had pushed her all the way to the bottom so fast? He had told her he would explain later but she had seen the flicker of fear in his eyes. Must be something really intense she thought.

"My head hurts." Lois groaned out and then laughed. "Being poofed in and out of places takes it toll."

"I don't find this situation funny." Chloe said sternly. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't." Lois said, "You all found me in time."

"I was so scared." Chloe began to cry. "I didn't know if we were going to be able to find you."

"Aw, it's okay Chlo." Lois said and reached one hand out to rub her cousin's shoulders in comfort. "I'm fine. I lived to annoy you another day."

A laugh shot out of Chloe and then she gave in and laughed in earnest. She was just so happy that Lois was fine.

"So what's going on with you and Clark?" Chloe asked her as her laughter subsided.

Lois blushed and looked out of the windshield at the truck in front of them. She didn't know how to explain what was going on with Clark. She did have feelings for him and he had seemed so determined in the barn.

"I really don't know." Lois huffed out. "I asked him to give me time to think about everything."

"You should have seen how scared he was." Chloe told her. "He even went to confront Lex."

"Really!" Lois said surprised.

Chloe just nodded her head, "I know you are afraid of putting your heart out there but Clark really has feelings for you. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. It took forever for him to make a move with Lana so the fact that he made the first move with you and so soon says a lot about how he feels, trust me."

With that last statement Chloe left Lois to her thoughts.

What should I do, Lois thought. Take the risk with Clark or not?

Lois felt like someone was watching her and instinctively knew it was Clark. She glanced up and out the windshield but couldn't see him. In the truck Clark was indeed looking back to the car and knew or more so felt when Lois was looking back at him. He smiled to himself. They had a connection he never felt with anyone. In the car Lois let out a little smile and sighed. She had never felt like this about anyone. They both made up their minds and leaned back into their seats. They closed their eyes and even though they were nowhere near each other they could feel each others presence. They already belonged to each other and always would.

**••••**


	18. Chapter 18

**••••**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**----------------**

**Why Would You Think That?**

**••••**

Lois wanted to go straight home. She was very exhausted and her head was hurting. She knew that Clark wanted to talk to her and told him that they would do it the next day. He understood and gave her a big hug. Lois hugged Mr. and Mrs. Kent, said goodbye and turned to go inside the house. Chloe said her goodbyes and followed her in. Clark didn't move from his spot until he saw that they were both inside the house and safe then he turned with his parents, got into the truck and went home.

Lois soaked in a nice hot bath. While in the tub she let the emotions she was feeling out. She put her face into her hands and let the tears fall. She had put on a brave front to everyone but she was terrified that she could have died. She remembered when she saw the knife coming down at her and she shivered. After getting out all her tears Lois's thoughts turned to Clark. He really was something else. She lifted her head from her hands and rested it on the back of the tub. She let out a huge sigh and smiled and thought how lucky she was to have Clark.

When the Kent's got home Clark immediately went to his room. He sank onto his bed and went over the days events in his head. Even though he had gotten to Lois in time to save her he still could not help but feel that if it weren't for him she would have never had to go through something like that. He smiled as he remembered how she chastised him for even trying to say it was his fault. He rolled over and snuggled into his pillows and shut his eyes. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

The next day while at school Clark and Lois didn't have a lot of time to talk. Other students had heard what happened and wanted to know all about if from Lois. She was getting irritated with the attention and snuck away to what she thought was an empty room.

"What brings you in here?" Lois heard and looked up to see Lana.

Lois groaned, this was all she needed right now. Lois just shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room, she had hidden in the art room. Lois took a deep breath and stepped further into the room.

"Just looking for some peace." Lois said walking toward an easel. "Thought I could find it in here."

"I heard you had an adventure yesterday." Lana said without looking at her. "Crazy Alicia returned."

Lois just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really feel like talking about it again but she knew that Lana wasn't going to let it go.

"So how are you and Clark?" Lana changed the subject but it was also something Lois didn't want to discuss with her.

Lois looked up and saw Lana observing her with narrowed eyes. She had one hand on her hip and as she waited for Lois to answer her question.

"None of your business." Lois said sharply.

Lana scoffed, "Everything to do with Clark is my business."

"No, not anymore." Lois said as she shook her head. She began to walk back to the door.

Lana walked toward Lois intercepting her before she could make it to the door. Lois raised an eyebrow and pushed past her.

"I just thought I would give you fair warning." Lana blurted out. "Eric and I broke up and I'm going to get Clark back."

Lois whirled around at that and saw how serious Lana looked. Lois's heart slammed against her chest. She knew Clark had told her that he no longer had any interest in Lana but she needed to be absolutely sure.

"Oh really." Lois said sarcastically. "As simple as that. You think he is just going to go back to you."

"Why not?" Lana told her as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "It's been long enough for him to forget about what I did and I know that he still loves me."

Lois laughed at Lana's logic.

"Fine," Lois said and gestured to Lana to follow her. "Let's go right now and find Clark."

Lana was startled for a few seconds and didn't move. She then smiled and nodded and walked out of the room with Lois. They searched for Clark and found him waiting by Lois's locker. He grinned as he saw Lois walking up to him and her breath caught at the sight. She smiled back and saw when his face fell as he noticed Lana walking behind her. He raised an eyebrow in question and with his head nodded to Lana. Lois just shrugged her shoulders and walked around him to get to her locker.

"Hi Clark." Lana said as she stopped in front of him. She was taken aback that he had immediately turned to Lois all but ignoring her.

"Hey Lana." He said not turning to her.

"So listen," Lana said pouring on the sweetness in her voice. "Eric and I broke up. I never really cared for him you know that don't you. So, I thought we could give us another chance."

This took Clark by surprise and he stiffened as Lois looked at him expectantly. He saw the fear and hope in her eyes.

"What!" Clark exclaimed finally turning to look at Lana. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you still love me Clark and I never stopped loving you." Lana said whining and grabbed on of his arms.

Clark shook his head and pulled his arm out of her grasp and said, "Lana I don't feel that way about you anymore."

Lana jerked back as if he had slapped her and glared at Lois who was trying but failing to hold back the smile on her face. Lana's eyes narrowed and she reached up with one hand to Clark and pulled his head down for a kiss. Clark was surprised and grabbed her arms from around his neck and pulled back. Lois had seen and heard enough. She stepped in front of Clark.

"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough Lana." Lois said softly. "I think it's just best if you go. You should move on with your life and forget about Clark because he's my man now."

Lois heard Clark's surprised gasp behind her and saw as Lana lifted her hand to slap her. She couldn't stop the slap fast enough and her cheek stung from the blow. Lana turned to walk away but Lois grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. She whirled the girl around and slapped her making her fall sideways into the lockers. Lana looked up with tearful eyes. She took a step toward Lois but Lois stopped her with a push.

"Just leave Lana." Lois whispered. "I don't really don't want to hurt you."

"I won't forget this." Lana hissed and turned and stalked off.

Lois breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see a big goofy grin on Clark's face.

"So," He said chuckling. "I'm your man now?"

Lois closed her eyes and groaned. Of course that what be what he focused on.

**••••**


	19. Chapter 19

**••••**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**----------------**

**You Are So Not!**

**••••**

Clark offered to drive Lois home after school and she agreed. They still hadn't talked much at school, even with the whole Lana thing. Lois had dodged having to answer Clark's question when the bell for class rang and they hadn't seen each other again until after school. There wasn't much to do at the Torch so Chloe had told them they could both go on home. Lois glanced at Clark as he drove toward Chloe's house.

"Why don't we just go to your house Clark." Lois said clearing her throat. "That way we can talk in your loft."

Clark's nod of approval was the only response Lois got out of him. He looked really worried and she wondered why. They got to the farm and got of his truck. They went into the house first to say hello to his parents. Clark told them that they would be in the loft. Lois saw the same worried expressions on their faces as she turned and followed Clark to the loft. What is going on, she thought.

Once in the loft Clark walked straight to the window while Lois sat down on the couch. She needed to say what she needed to say before she chickened out.

"Smallville," Lois said and he turned to look at her. "I've been thinking about what we were talking about in the barn before I was taken. I've come to a decision."

Clark looked at her and his worry deepened. He strode across the loft and sat next to her on the couch. He grabbed her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Before you say anything Lois there is something you need to know." Clark told her his voice cracking.

"Is this about what happened? How you got to me so fast?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded his head and shut his eyes.

"Look Clark," Lois told him. "I only want you to tell me if you really want to not because you think I will pull away or get made because you don't tell me."

Clark shook his head, "No Lois, for the first time this is something I want to do. I want you to know because I trust you."

"Okay." Lois said and patted his hand. "What is it? Are you one of the meteor people?"

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "Meteor people?"

Lois blushed, "Sorry I don't know what to call them. Meteor freak is just too harsh. They are still people after all."

Clark smiled at her.

"No I'm not one of them." Clark told her and stood up and started pacing and then started talking fast and didn't stop until he had finished. "I come from a planet called Krypton. I was sent here by my birth parents as our home planet blew up. My ship was accompanied by meteors that carried fragments of my home planet and that is where the abilities that other people develop come from. I also have abilities but mine come from the sun. The sun is what gives me power. My abilities are super speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, super breath, super hearing, I'm really strong, and hopefully soon I will be adding flying to the list. I'm also invincible, well, to everything but the meteor rocks. This is the secret I could never tell Lana because I didn't want her to see me any different and I didn't fully trust that she could keep it to herself."

Clark stopped his pacing to stare back at Lois. She sat on the couch stunned and wide eyed. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Lois," Clark said waving one hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

Lois blinked as she absorbed everything he told her. This she was not expecting, "So you are an...."

"Alien." Clark finished.

"No, no, that's not the word." Lois said shaking her head and getting up she walked up to him.

"A freak!" Clark exclaimed. "That's what I am."

Lois gasped and turned him to look at her. "You are so not a freak. That word never even crossed my mind."

"But I'm not human." Clark said sadly.

"You are as human as me or the next person." Lois told him and reached up to cup his cheeks with her hands. "Clark I had come to the decision to give us a chance. I've come to care deeply for you as more than a friend. What you just told me in no way changes that. To me you are Clark Kent, the nerdy, clumsy, farm boy who I met when I came here. You being from from another planet or having these abilities isn't what defines you as a person it's what you do with them and you do great and honorable things."

Clark looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "Are you sure Lois? I don't want you to regret this later."

"Never," Lois said and pulled him down for a small kiss. "I will never regret this."

Clark smiled down at her and bent to give her a small kiss. He gave her one and leaned down and gave her another. She sighed against his mouth. Clark needed more. He put his hands to her waist and pulled her closer as his mouth came down hungrily on top of hers. He had wanted to kiss her again ever since the Talon kiss. His body craved it. He reached up one hand and brought it up to wrap around the back of her neck and into her hair. Her hands slid up his chest feeling every inch before going around his neck and her arms encircled him pressing her chest into his. Lois's fingers found their way to his hair and coiled into it. She nibbled on his lower lip and felt as he turned them around and walked slowly back to the couch.

Clark knew he should slow down but he didn't want to stop. As he reached the front of the couch he again turned them around and sat down bringing Lois down on top of him. Lois not wanting to let his mouth go moved all the while keeping their lips attached. She shifted so she was straddling his lap and then once again focused on the kiss. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and sought out his. His tongue met hers and they both moaned at the contact. Lois's hands snaked under his shirt and felt his bare skin. Her hands roamed over the muscles of his stomach. She loved the feel of him. She pulled back slightly to breath and looked down at him. His eyes were glazed over with desire and hair was tousled. He looked adorable. He looked up at her but before he could say anything Lois again slanted her lips over his.

Clark felt as Lois pulled his lower lip into her mouth and remembered how much he enjoyed that the first time they kissed. She ran her tongue over the inside of his lip and he groaned. She let go of his lip and returned the favor of catching his tongue in her mouth and giving it a little suck. Clark could have died right then and there. His hands shot up to her hair and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss. He felt as her hands roamed all around his torso and his skin burned where she touched. His other hand snaked under her shirt and she jerked as his hand touched her skin for the first time. He slid his fingers softly over her stomach. Lois became aware of where this was headed. She pulled back from the kiss and their lips made a loud popping sound.

"Too fast," Lois breathed out. "We gotta slow down."

Clark nodded but brought her head back down. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tickled the inside of her mouth with it. She moaned and arched. She had to stop this, it was exquisite but it had to stop. She pulled away again.

"Clark," Lois groaned out as his hand caressed her underneath her shirt. "We have to stop."

"I know," He rasped out and slid his hand out from under her shirt. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Lois whispered into his ear and licked it.

"Lo," Clark groaned. "You can't tell me to stop and then do things like that."

"You're right." She said and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. Lois could hear his heartbeat and smiled.

"Besides," She said her voice muffled by his chest. "We have plenty of time for this."

Clark smiled into her hair and thought, Yes we do, we have a lifetime.

All of a sudden Lois brought her head up to look at him and blurted, "Intergalactic traveler!"

**••••**


	20. Chapter 20

**••••**

**Chapter Twenty**

**----------------**

**You Can't Take Lois!**

**••••**

Lois and Clark stayed in his loft snuggling on the couch until his father came to get them. He invited Lois to stay for dinner. She stood up from the couch as Mr. Kent smiled at her and she agreed to stay for dinner. Clark stood up next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. They walked to the stairs and Lois stopped at the top and Clark turned to look back at her.

"So," Lois said biting her bottom lip. "Let's see how strong you really are."

She twirled one finger around and Clark looked confused, "Turn around."

Clark turned with his back to her and Lois jumped onto his back. She was aware that Clark didn't budge under her weight. Interesting, she thought.

"Giddy up horsey." Lois laughed into his ear.

Clark laughed and started down the stairs with Lois riding piggy back.

"Do I get a turn?" He asked her with a laugh.

"Yeah right, if you want me to break my back." Lois told him as she settled her hands on his chest.

They got to the front porch and Clark let her down.

"You really are strong." Lois said and punched him on the arm.

"I would have to be to carry you." Clark said and ducked into the house as her eyes narrowed.

Lois followed him in and saw Mrs. Kent with a huge grin on her face. She winked at Lois and looked at her son slyly. Lois blushed and walked to where Clark was standing.

"You are in so much trouble Smallville." Lois whispered so only he could hear. He turned to look at her with a scared expression and she burst out laughing.

Clark grinned and suck his tongue out at her. Noticing that the Kent's weren't looking Lois stuck her tongue out and touched Clark's. His eyes glazed over and he started coughing.

"Next time don't call me fat." Lois said and sauntered away leaving Clark to stare after her.

They sat down to eat and were half way through the meal when they heard a knock on the door. Clark opened it to see Chloe and an older stern looking man dressed in military clothes standing behind her. Chloe looked scared.

"Is Lois here?" Chloe asked him.

Clark nodded and let them in and saw Lois's eyes widen as she stood up from the table.

"Daddy." She whispered and looked to Clark with fear in her eyes.

"Lo," Her father said harshly. "We are leaving this instant. We are going back to your Uncle's and you are packing your things and you are coming with me."

Lois was too stunned to speak and just shook her head.

"No!" Clark shouted and rushed to her side. "You can't take Lois."

"Look son," Her father said and advanced to them. "I'm her father and I can take her wherever I want. She is coming with me right now and I suggest you don't try to get in my way."

Clark looked at Lois as she held back the anger and tears.

"Why?" Lois spat out. "You didn't want me with you before. You think you can just come now and order me around."

"I put forth certain rules that you were to follow do you remember? I have received certain intel that has informed me that you have not been following them." Her father said and moved to grab her arm.

Clark's eyes narrowed at them man's fingers biting into Lois's arm and made a move to remove it when Lois beat him to it. She slapped the arm off and glared at her father.

"Intel?" Lois exclaimed. "What the hell does that mean? Besides, I have followed all your rules."

"That's enough." Her father shouted loudly making everyone jump. "You are coming with me and that's final."

"I don't think so Daddy." Lois said. "I will be eighteen in two days and then I will be free to do whatever I want."

Her father's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger. He looked at the people around him and turned to stalk out.

"Don't think you can come back to me when you get in trouble. I wash my hands of you." Her father spat out making her eyes well with tears. "Good luck finding somewhere to live because I've already informed your uncle what would happen if he decided to interfere."

Lois hugged her stomach and sank to her knees. Her own father had done this to her but still she refused to let anyone see her cry.

"I'm sorry Lois." Chloe told her. "I tried to talk some sense into Dad but he is too afraid of your father."

Lois gave her a small smile. "It's okay Chloe."

Clark and Chloe knelt down beside Lois and helped her to stand. She turned into Clark as he hugged her. He was furious. How could her father treat her this way? He looked to his parents and saw the tears in his mother's eyes. His father looked as angry as he felt. Lois sniffled into his chest and he hugged her tighter.

"Sir," Mr. Kent bellowed out as The General made it to the door. Everyone turned to look at him startled by his tone. "Your daughter will have a home here for as long as she needs it. As a parent I can understand how you feel but you should be ashamed of yourself."

Mrs. Kent and Clark looked on stunned. He was going to allow Lois to live in the house knowing that she and Clark were a couple. That spoke to the degree Clark's father liked Lois, he thought of her as family. Lois looked up at Clark with wide eyes. He smiled down at her. Lois turned and ran into Mr. Kent's arms to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much." She told him as her father walked out of the house slamming the door on his way out. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Mr. Kent smiled down and at her and gave her a pat on the head. She turned and ran to Chloe and hugged her too.

Clark feeling left out went to join the hug and Lois laughed as his huge frame enveloped her and Chloe.

**••••**


	21. Chapter 21

**••••**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**----------------**

**Are You Stupid?**

**••••**

It had been two days since Lois's father had tried to make her leave with him. It had been one day since Lois moved into the Kent's. Luckily for them this had happened over the weekend so they had the time to move all of Lois's things without interruption. She took over Clark's bedroom and he had been sent to the living room. He didn't mind it at all if it meant having Lois with him all the time. They were having a discussion about that exact thing when they heard someone drive up to the house.

"Geez Clark," Lois said pushing him away laughing. "Let me breath."

"Like you don't like it." Clark told her and brought her back into the kiss.

"In your dreams." Lois said rolling her eyes and then melted into his kiss and he chuckled.

Clark pulled back and grinned at the dazed expression on her face, "I like having you around."

"Well it's girls day today." Lois told him turning to walk away. "Chloe and I are gonna hang solo today."

She turned back to Clark and laughed at him, "Don't pout. We've spent the past two days barely coming up for air, I need a break."

He turned the puppy dog eyes on her and Lois almost gave in when they heard the car outside. What she didn't know is that he had already planned with Chloe this outing so he could get her birthday surprise ready. She probably thought he forgot.

"That'll be Chloe." She said and gave him a quick peck and avoided his arms as he tried to pull her in for more.

Lois rushed to the door and threw open the door but instead of Chloe there stood Lana.

"What are you doing here?" They both hissed out in unison.

Clark came up to see Lana and instinctively grab Lois's arms. He knew she wouldn't do anything unless provoked and by the expression on Lana's face she was up for some provoking.

"I thought your father came for you." Lana spat out and stepped back as Lois pulled out of Clark's grasp and advanced on her.

"How do you know about that?" Lois asked angrily.

Lana shrugged her shoulders and then turned her sights on Clark. She walked up to him.

"Nice to see you Clark." Lana told him and eyed him.

"You called my father and told him lies didn't you." Lois said suspiciously. She didn't know how but she knew it was Lana.

Lana turned and smirked at her and turned her attention back to Clark. Lois looked at Clark's face go from surprise to anger.

"Did you do that Lana?" Clark asked her sharply.

"So what if I did." Lana told him circling around him. "I figured with Lois gone we could get back together but even so I'm ready for another try at our relationship."

"Are you stupid? Oh wait, why ask a question with an obvious answer." Lois told Lana and moved to stand by Clark who put an arm around her waist.

"I already told you that that isn't going to happen Lana." Clark told her gently. "I had hoped that one day we could go back to being friends but I'm starting to doubt that."

Lana walked to stand in front of them glaring. Lois noticed Chloe's car pulling up in the driveway. She waved to her cousin and waited as Chloe got out of her car. Lois saw a guy get out with Chloe and the pair walked toward them hand in hand. Lana was getting angry at being ignored. She turned to see Chloe walk up the porch holding the hand of some guy.

"I hope this is Jimmy." Clark asked with a laugh.

Chloe laughed and nodded, "He came down for a visit. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Nice to meet you." Clark and Lois said at the same time.

Lana rolled her eyes. She turned to see Chloe smiling at Jimmy with a besotted expression.

"Chloe, I'm glad to see you finally stop chasing after Clark." Lana said snidely with a cruel smile.

Chloe froze and looked at her and walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Lana told her and tossed her hair in a huff and turned to Jimmy. "If I were you I'd watch Chloe around Clark, she's been in love with him for a long time now."

Lois advanced forward ready for battle but was surprised when Chloe slapped Lana across the face and pushed her down the steps.

"Woo, way to go Chlo." Lois said looking at her cousin. Chloe wasn't a violent person but it appeared that Lana had pushed too far.

"Clark!" Lana whined. "Are you just going to let me be treated this way?"

"You brought it on yourself." Clark said with a shrug. "I think it's best if you leave and in the future let's restrict our conversations to Hello and Goodbye if that."

Lana brushed herself off as she stood up and stalked to her car and drove off.

"She is nuts." Lois said to no one in particular as she hugged Clark to her side.

Chloe nodded and turned to Jimmy and smiled. He knew that what Lana had told him didn't bother him. She had told him all about Clark but he also knew that Chloe had gotten over him a long time ago and that he was know with her cousin.

"Let's go," Lois said to Chloe. "Jimmy here can hang out with Clark."

Both Jimmy and Clark nodded. Lois and Chloe waved as the drove off.

"Chloe explained everything to me." Jimmy said. "Just tell me how I can help."

Clark smiled and watched as Lois was still waving from the window of the car and didn't stop until she knew that he could no longer see her.

"Follow me." Clark said to Jimmy and they walked to the barn to get it ready for his surprise.

**••••**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : So I wasn't planning on posting this until later this week but I'm home sick and with nothing much to do I finished the story! Thank you all for the reviews and I'm happy to know that people actually liked the story...LOL! I hope the ending is satisfying enough for you. This is the longest chapter of the story. **

**I have another story I started working on in the middle of this one so I will be posting that as soon as I have more than the 2 Chapters I have now.  
It will not be a long one so...woohoo! LOL! **

**Side note : Yes, I had to throw this song in there because it gave me the inspiration!  
_Song : I Belong to You by Lenny Kravitz_  
**

**Review if you'd like!**

**Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

**••••**

**Final Chapter**

**----------------**

**I Belong To You**

**••••**

"So why don't you want Clark to know it's your birthday?" Chloe asked Lois as they sipped their coffee at the Talon.

"You know I don't like the whole birthday thing. I'd rather people not fuss over me." Lois said biting into her cookie.

Chloe smiled on the inside. If she only knew what Clark had planned for her when she got home.

"I'm glad that you stayed Lois." Chloe told her. "But I'm sorry that your dad was a jerk."

"Don't worry about it." Lois said. "It's the way he is. I wouldn't have expected anything better from him to be honest. Isn't that kind of sad?"

Chloe nodded and sat up straight as she saw Lex headed into the Talon. He walked in and glanced at the girls but didn't move to them or say anything. Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief. She saw as Lex stopped in front of a table and was surprised to see Lana stand up and give him a passionate kiss.

"Check that out." Chloe nodded in their direction for Lois to see.

"Pfft," Lois said disgustedly and turned away. "That doesn't surprise me. What a bitch. As long as that means they will leave Clark and I alone I don't care what they do with each other."

"We better be heading back soon." Chloe said looking at her watch. "I'm sure Jimmy is missing me and Clark is probably over there dying without you."

Lois laughed at her and nodded. They stood up and left. As they got closer to the farm Chloe pulled out a blindfold and told Lois to put it on.

"Are you insane?" Lois said looking at the blindfold. "What for?"

"Clark has a surprise for you." Chloe told her. "Don't spoil it for him."

Lois rolled her eyes and huffed, "Leave it to Clark to get all sappy."

"Shut up," Chloe said laughing as Lois put the blindfold on. "You wouldn't have him any other way."

"That's true." Lois replied with a smile.

Chloe stopped in front of the barn and watched as Clark and Jimmy came out. Clark smiled and waved to her and she pointed to the passenger seat where Lois was sitting.

"I'm going to get you for this Smallville." Lois whispered in the car knowing full well that Clark heard her.

Lois heard her door opening and moved to get out. She felt or better yet smelled Clark as he helped her out.

"Come on Lois," Clark said. "It will be fun."

"We're going to get going." Chloe said to them. "Lois behave and I will talk to you tomorrow."

Lois waved in the direction of the trees and everyone laughed at her and she humphed and crossed her arms. She heard the car start and turned in the right direction and waved. Not that she could see but Chloe waved back with Jimmy laughing at her side.

"Lead on Smallville." Lois said reaching out with one hand to feel for him.

He smiled at her and holding her arm lead her into the barn up the stairs of the loft. He helped her sit on the couch and moved to remove the blindfold.

Lois blinked as her eyes got adjusted after the blindfold. She knew they were in his loft but it was dark. He had hung black pieces of fabric to make a makeshift room closing the loft off to the rest of the barn. All over the fabric and ceiling were little glow in the dark stars and a lit candle in the middle of the small table in front of her. It didn't give off much light making it possible for the stars to glow. They were everywhere and helped to light up the room.

"Happy Birthday Lois." Clark whispered in her ear behind her.

She stared in awe at what he had done for her. She walked to the fabric covering where the window was and ran her finger over the stars. This was beyond cool. They weren't glowing green but there were some that were red, some blue, and some yellow. She turned to Clark with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Lois asked softly as he walked toward her.

"Not important." Clark told her and she remembered that she had practically shouted it to the General.

"This is beautiful Clark." Lois breathed out and hugged him as he closed the distance between them.

"Close your eyes." Clark said softly and when she did she felt as he placed a kiss on each one. "Open."

Lois opened her eyes and saw as he held out a small present with a small lily on top. She fingered the lily and looked up at him. Forgetting all about the gift Lois threw herself in his arms and kissed him. He pulled away and told her to open the gift. Lois sat on the couch not wanting to mess up such a prettily wrapped present. She took the lily and put it in her ear and gently tore the wrapping off the box. Inside the box lay a silver bracelet with a stone triangle in the center. She lifted it out of the box and stared at Clark.

"I can't accept this." Lois told him.

"Yes you can." Clark said taking the bracelet and putting it on her wrist. "It's very special and I've never wanted anyone to have it as much as I want you to have it."

Lois looked down at the bracelet and she could swear she saw the triangle stone light up briefly. She looked up to Clark and let one tear fall and it hit the bracelet making it again light up brighter this time. Clark bent his head and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just felt the kiss. Nothing else mattered at that moment but the kiss and Clark.

"Dance with me." Clark told Lois as he put his forehead to hers. He turned and hit play on the small CD player and walked back to Lois and wrapped her in his arms. Lois smiled when she heard the song he chose to play.

_You are the flame in my heart._  
_You light my way in the dark._  
_You are the ultimate star._

_You pick me up from above_  
_Your unconditional love_  
_Takes me to paradise_

_I belong to you, and you_  
_You belong to me too_

Lois laid her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat along with the song. Clark really was one of a kind and she was glad that he was hers. As much as she disliked Lana she couldn't help but thank her. If she hadn't done what she did who knows if she and Clark would ever be doing this. Lois blinked as a realization hit her. She and Clark were meant for each other and even without help from Lana they would have eventually found their way to each other. They swayed to the music together in perfect sync.

_You make my life complete_  
_You make me feel so sweet_

_You make me feel so divine_  
_Your soul and mine are entwined_  
_Before you I was blind_

_But since I've opened my eyes_  
_And with you there's no disguise_  
_So I could open up my mind_

_I always loved you from the start_  
_But I could not figure out_  
_That I had to do it everyday_

_So I put away the fright_  
_Now I'm gonna live my life_  
_Giving you the most in every way_

_I belong to you, and you_  
_You belong to me too_

The song was fading from their hearing they were so wrap up in each other. Clark felt at home and at peace. He knew that with Lois it was going to be a wild ride but he couldn't wait. Ever since she came into his life things had seemed brighter. Even after what Lana had done to him she was always able to make him smile and when he found himself falling for her he knew there was no turning back. He would be grateful everyday of his life that she was sent to Smallville. They were made for each other and he would never stop showing her that is how he felt.

Lois pulled back from his chest and looked up at him. She smiled and tiptoed slightly and kissed him. Clark wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. She laughed and put her head into the crook of his neck and licked. Clark nearly dropped her at the feeling of her tongue caressing his neck. He stopped spinning and kissed her. Lois opened her mouth to him and sighed when his tongue found hers. Still a little dizzy the sensation was heightened by the kiss. They tasted each other with the kiss and when they pulled back Lois noticed they were floating.

"Looks like you will be adding flight to your list soon." Lois told him and glanced down.

Clark was surprised and they nearly toppled to the floor but he was able to catch them and slowly lower them to the floor as Lois smiled.

"Thanks for all this Smallville." Lois said. "You brought the stars to me."

"Always," Clark told her and swung her up in his arms. "I will always bring you the stars."

Lois laughed and squealed as he headed out the loft with her in his arms. They stopped outside the barn and looked up to the sky and stared at the real stars.

"One day soon," Clark told her as he let her down and they walked toward the house. "I will fly you to them."

Lois smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist as he wrapped one arm around hers. Behind them the bracelet glowed intensely and the stars in the sky glowed back in response.

Two soul mates had found each other.

**••••**


End file.
